Personal bodyguard
by NinjaM
Summary: Shizuma needs a body guard and she hires the best of the best. But what if the best of the best has problems? ShizumaX OC FINISHED!
1. The Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry panic!

It was a dimly lit establishment there was enough light to see where you needed to go. There were booths and tables all around, and on the side was a bar. In front of the bar was a stage people were going on and off getting things sat up for what was going to be and upcoming performance. At the bar sat a blonde, her hair reached her shoulders; She wore a black tank top with blue jeans. Her eyes were blue and one could tell she was intoxicated, she slipped off the bar stool and started to leave.

The bartender looked at her and shook his head "Tab it?" he called out. The woman kept walking and only threw her hand up which singled him yes and then left. A pair of eyes had been watching the woman the whole time even when she left. A woman then went to the bar she wore a black turtle neck with jeans, she had long silver hair though it was up it was still long. But what drew the Bartenders attention and gaze was her amber colored eyes and her flawless complexion.

"Can I help you Miss?'

"Yes I'm actually looking for someone who comes in here a lot"

"Oh who would it be I might know them?"

"It was that woman who left…"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Is she Esu Hanasaki?"

"No one has called her that in a long time… but yeah that's her"

"I thought so... I know this is weird but could you give me her address"

"What for?"

"I need her for something…"

"And what do I get in return?"

"An autograph"

The Bartender was amazed who he had just finished talking to as he looked at the autograph it was worth money and a lot of it. As the blonde woman made it home she didn't' even turn the lights on as she moved through the dark house to her room. This routine happened every week, she let her body fall on the bed, and the alcohol taking its affect and then sleep over took her.

Knocking could be heard, the blond woke up holding her head and looked at her clock it was only seven. She growled a bit "Who could that be... I've paid all my bills… I haven't bought anything form the internet" She said and she groaned getting out of bed. She slowly made her way to the door. When she opened it she seen a woman standing in front of her, she wore a red T-shirt with some blue jeans, but what really caught the blondes attention was her eyes.

"Esu Hanasaki?" The woman said, this snapped Esu out of her thoughts "Who are you?" She asked "No one has dared to call me Esu" She replied hissing a bit. This only made the woman smile, as she entered the house "You don't know who I am?" she asked, She shook her head "No… and since were still on introductions "My name is Ace... Not Esu its Japanese form" She said sitting down. "I'm Shizuma, Shizuma Hanazono" she replied and then handed Ace a cup of coffee "Since you were drunk last night and most likely have a hang over I brought you some coffee works wonders" she said. Ace gladly took it.

Ace looked at the coffee and then to Shizuma she noticed her flawless complexion her hair and her beautiful eyes "So what do I owe the famous Shizuma Hanazono a visit for?" She asked curious, she knew Shizuma was not only a very famous pianist but also a model and actress. "I heard you were the best… the best of what I'm going to ask you for… I'm going to return home to Japan for some much needed Vacation and some shoots and conferences… I was wondering if I could get you to be my personal body guard" she said.

Ace laughed a little and took a sip of the hot coffee "Why me… there are tons of people out there who would love to be your body guard… I'm nothing more then a bookkeeper in a local bank" she said. Shizuma smiled "That's a lie and we both know it… I know the stories I know the facts… You have mastered more marital arts style then most people will in their entire life time… you were one of the Top Marines" She said. Ace only seemed to drink the coffee "I'm a retired Marine now… for many reason… and those styles well it's' what you get for living with foster parents who were in the marital arts" she said. Shizuma looked at her "Please" she begged.

Ace looked at her "Why me though?" She asked looking her in the eye. "Because I need someone with me twenty-four seven… someone who will be right there with me meaning if I'm sleeping you'll be in the bed if I'm taking a shower you'll be in the bathroom as well… and you're the only person out of the thousands of female body guards who is qualified…" She replied. Shizuma then looked down "At least think about it" she said handing her a card "I can get you what ever you want if you agree… Just call before Friday that's when the plane leaves" She said getting up and leaving.

Ace looked at the card and though about it she got up and made a pot of coffee. Shizuma sighed as she got into a taxi and it drove to a hotel, there she went to her room to think, she had come all this way and she had no idea if she would be able to get Ace as a guard or not. She sat there looking at her cell phone "Please call" she said to herself and laid on the bed, she was exhausted. She had spent most of the night thinking of what to stay to Ace, and her original speech had been trashed when she started talking.

Thursday evening the sky was filled with black clouds, Shizuma looked down at her cell phone the frown on her face was evident. She was hoping that Ace would call in fact she begged she would take the job. She sighed and turned the light off in the hotel and shut the curtains, she slowly made her way to bed and closed her eyes. At the bar sat Ace she had only ordered a glass of water and all she did was stair at it. "Well, well has the drunk finally stopped drinking?" The bartender said smiling.

He was the only one in the place that truly knew Ace. Ace didn't say anything she only took a drink of water. "Haru...I got fired today at work. I was told I was to quiet…" she said closing her eyes. "You have become quiet…Since that day" He replied as he brushed a hand through his short brown hair "You changed a lot actually" He said and then sat a Glass in front of her.

"Maybe taking this job… you'll regain the old you back or at least a part of you and you'll be returning to Japan" he said smiling she looked at the glass "Now drink up and call her" he said she nodded and took the shot of liquor drinking it then reached for her cell phone. As she dialed she waited and listened, she thought Shizuma would never pick up

"Mmm Hello?"

"Still wanting a personal body guard?

"Esu I mean Ace?"

"Well?"

"Yes, here bring your stuff over to the hotel… I'll be waiting for you"

After getting the address Ace went to her home and found a bag and started to throw some pants and shirts in it, she also threw some weapons she might need like two pistols and a knife. Then she walked to the hotel by the time she got there it had started to rain. Shizuma watched the door waiting for a knock she when heard faint knocking she smiled, she opened the door and her smile grew seeing Ace. Once inside Ace sat her bags down and looked at her, she didn't' expect what happened next a hug from Shizuma

"Thank you now we should get to bed, we have a long flight tomorrow" she said and pulled Ace to bed. Shizuma was on one side and Ace the other she had her eyes closed and the way she was breathing she sounded asleep. The rain falling had become heavier and then lightening streaked the sky and a thunderous boom shook the room. Shizuma jumped form the bed looking around when it thundered again she jumped she looked to see Ace sleeping so she laid back down trying to ignore the thunder.

It only seemed the thunder get worse and she trembled from it, Ace opened one eye and looked over. Seeing the frightened Shizuma made her frown and in one quick motion she pulled Shizuma close. "There, there I have you now and as your personal body guard I wont' let anything hurt you" Ace said, Shizuma then turned around and burred her head in Aces chest, Ace gently rubbed her back as she watched as Shizuma clamed down and fell asleep.

A/N: Hi well I got inspiration writing this story when I was writing another chapter for one of my fan fic and well something else helped with the creation but lets not go there.. I really hope you enjoy this Next chapter is Memories long forgotten


	2. Memroies long forgotten

"WHAT" Ace yelled, Shizuma was only smiling "You heard me since you'll be with me the whole time your going to be alcohol free the whole time you can't even have a little sip" she said. The famous actress model couldn't help but laugh at her defeated body guard. Ace sat there on the plane she was bored but looked at Shizuma "It won't be that bad" Shizuma said "I'll be here to keep you company" she said smirking. Ace gave up and looked down "Really though Shizuma why me?" She asked. Shizuma sighed "Well if you must know I've met you before, I actually did not expect you to remember" she said looking down. "We've met before?" Ace said as she sat there looking down "When?"

Shizuma sighed "It was back when I was in school Astrea Hill St. Miator Girls Academy to be exact. It was in the fall St. Spica Girls Academy was hosting an open event; I was the one that greeted you and the other guest at first." She said looking down "If I remember I was flirting with you and you flirted back. Then you handed me your card and told me if I ever needed a bodyguard to call you up and that is what I did" she said looking at her.

Ace looked at her "It's been along time though since then I can't believe you remembered" she said. "Yes well most people are surprised that you're not Japanese but American" She added. Ace sighed "Did you have to bring that up?" Shizuma shrugged "I'm sorry" She said looking down Ace then admired what Shizuma was wearing she wore a pair of blue jeans and a grey tank top that matched her hair perfectly she then noticed a small scar on Shizumas shoulder. Shizuma watched Aces eyes travel to the scare and then felt her hand brush over the place which made Shizuma tremble "Now where did you get a nine millimeter bullet in you from. don't remember reading about you ever getting shot" she said.

Shizuma looked down "I rather not talk about it" She replied looking to the side "Shizuma, if I'm to be your body guard I need to know" She said. "You have to promise not to tell anyone" Ace nodded "I promise." Shizuma then looked at her "It was the last time I planned a trip to Japan… I was finishing up a photo shoot my body guard was Pepper, but he didn't do anything really but flirt with the girls" she said.

She closed her eyes and continued "I was going to my trailer because I was exhausted from heat and work and I had a plan to catch the next morning. Someone shouted my name and I turned around and I seen a guy in a suit with glasses and then I was shot. Luckily one of my attendants seen everything and pushed me out of the way of what would have been a fatal shot. The guy was arrested but I still had the bullet in my shoulder."

"They wanted to take me to a hospital but I didn't want this to go public so they had a doctor form a local clinic come and take it out. Everyone was told that if a word leaked out then they would be spend time in jail. Till this day the public still doesn't know" she said looking down "I know it's nothing to what you have probably gotten but that day... I've never been more scared in my lif nor felt so much pain" she said.

Ace smiled and then placed her hand on Shizuma's cheek "Well I know you have done your homework on me and you know all of my clients have been safe never touched, and I'm not about to lose that record" she said smiling. Shizuma smiled "Thanks Ace" she said she felt safe with Ace being around.

Ace had her eyes closed as she tried to relax a bit "So how did you end up with a Japanese name yet… you're American?" Ace sighed "If you really must know both of my parents were Marines, they best of the best. Well my mother could not carry a child. So her best friend who was also in the marines agreed to carry me. Well right before my mothers friend was going to give birth to me, my mother and farther went on a supposed rescue mission." She said

"They never comeback, in fact there are no records of the mission given out, so they had two problems on their hands. Finding my parents and what the heck to do with me, since both of my parents were adopted and their adoptive parents were dead they had no idea where to put me. Yet I still didn't have a name, but my mom's friend found a piece of crumbled paper, it had my mother writing on it, thus my name."

" So since I had a name then I just pretty much stayed there on the base or near it staying with my moms friends parents.." she said yawning a bit "So that's how it all came about" Ace replied, Shizuma nodded "Please no more questions till the plane ends. I'm getting a small headache" Shizuma could not help but smile. "Alright but I'll tell you our first stop is Okinawa" Ace nodded she sat there with her eyes closed eventually she felt Shizumas head on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and looked over. Shizuma was asleep she smiled a bit "I was always told I made a good pillow" Ace said

Once the plane landed it was night time in Okinawa, Shizuma and Ace went to the Hotel and Shizuma was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Ace was doing the same but also looking at the schedule. It seemed on Mondays, Wednesday and Thursdays they would be at photo shoots or conferences. Ace also noticed that they would be traveling pretty much everyday except for Sunday.

"Our first photo shoot is tomorrow" Shizuma said "I've noticed but it's at a Marine base what gives?" She asked. Shizuma shrugged "I just go by the schedule my boss gave me." She said "What kind of photo shoot is it?" Ace asked feeling uneasy about it. "Bikini bad girl" she said smiling "Okay I'm defiantly keeping you in my sights. Do you know how many horny marines will be around you" she said. Shizuma laughed "Silly remember what I told you if I'm taking a bath then you're there with me… If I'm in a photo shoot then you are too" she said Ace mouth dropped open "wh...wh...What?" She asked "That's right...Your going to be in the shoot as well."

Ace was standing there; she was dressed in a camo bikini a black bandana covered her head she had black sunglasses and a fake machine gun. She growled as people walked past her giggling male and females both. "Aw what's wrong you have a great body" Shizuma said she was just in a black bikini with a fake AK-47. Through out the day they did several different shots and posses with different weapons. At break time Shizuma sat in the passenger seat of one of the Jeeps, she was tired and she had her eyes closed and he arm covering her eyes.

Ace smiled as she crawled into the driver seat she smiled seeing the jeep had its keys in and a full tank of gas. "Are you tired?" she asked "Mmm yeah" she replied not bothering to move. Ace smiled they were both dressed in the bikinis and the fake weapons were in the back "So how are they going to do the car chase shots?" she asked "Mmm green screen and a fan" she replied. Ace looked around and smiled

"That's not fun... Let's spice it up a bit" she said and with that Ace started the jeep placing it in drive and sped off. Shizuma opened her eyes "Ace what the hell are you doing?" She asked "You're tired, and I'm bored… I decided to take a ride" she said smiling.

Shizuma was freaking out but after a while she clamed down "Were going get in so much trouble for this" she sad. Ace smiled "So… Come on relax a bit" she said and smiled stopping the jeep she got out and looked back "Come on." She said Shizuma sighed getting out as well and she smiled. They were in a field of flowers.

She smiled sitting down next to Ace "I use to come here a lot when I was stationed here…This place is very special to me" She said smiling. Shizuma looked at her "Why?" She asked resting her head on Ace shoulder "I met someone here very special to me" Ace said smiling as she closed her eyes and lie back in the flowers. Shizuma then wondered who it was but did not bother to ask as she laid back and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me here... it's beautiful" Ace smiled "It's nothing we both need a break form that photo shoot and anyway natural light brings your skin out so much better" she said as she took a camera and took a picture of Shizuma lying there. After the two returned from their escapade Shizuma was sitting on a bench looking at a photo album from the base she stopped when seen a picture of Ace and then another female beside her, she noticed the smile on Aces face she was really happy.

That then made Shizuma start to think why she had retired form the marines at such a young age. At that time she heard Ace walking towards her and she sat the album down as Ace handed her a cup of coffee "Hey Ace…. Why did you leave the Marines?" she asked. Ace sighed "Man you ask a lot of, if you really must know there was no particular reason I just decided to leave and start a life" she replied. "You left with the person you met… the person you loved" Shizuma said. She watched as Aces eyes clouded over a bit she could see she was struggling with words. Shizuma hugged her "You don't have to answer" She said

As they retuned the jeep vehicle port they were going to cross the base to go to the car Ace noticed a box. She looked in it and seen a note she picked it up

You'll need these, put them on

P.S. Look at the screen above the door

Ace looked up and growled "Damn them" She said and quickly placed a camo paintball mask on and handed one to Shizuma "Put it on and stay close to me" She replied as she picked a gun up it was in the shape of the assault rifles. "What's going on?" Shizuma ask she was a bit freaked. "Training mission…" Se replied just then a bell went off and the door flew open.

Ace looked around, if the video was right it was only six people "Follow me wait for my signal" She said and as she moved out, she gave Shizuma the signal and smiled as she was behind her. She looked at Shizuma "Stay here and down next to the wheel" She said as they were beside an armor car. Shizuma nodded and did as told. Ace walked off a little kept the paintball rifle up and looked around she stopped and smiled she heard someone coming toward her.

She waited and then watched them step out form the corner there she took a head shot with the paintball gun and grabbed their gun falling because they were out and technically dead. One down… five to go she thought. She watched Shizuma from where she was and noticed another soldier sneaking over to where she was. She walked over quietly and without warning shot the soldier in the head, they fell as well. Ace looked up and started running as paint started fly at her, she dove behind a tank and she then ran to the opposite side of the building.

She sent the two soldiers shooting at her and quickly shot them as she ran hitting both of them in the chest. She dived behind another jeep and looked for Shizuma she was still there she smiled a bit knowing she hadn't been hurt or hit. Four down where are the other two she thought and then seen one they were sneaking up behind Shizuma. She didn't care about keeping her self hidden; she would not let them hurt Shizuma even if it was only paint.

"SHIZUMA CRAWL UNDER" She screamed, Shizuma did as told and they started to shoot at Ace, she dived and started shooting hitting the soldier in the chest, head and leg. "One more" she whispered she wondered where they were. She stood up and felt a rifle to her back "Hands up" She heard she held her hands up but quickly mule kicked them in the stomach making them stumble back she took her gun and shot them pointblank in the face of the mask. The bell rang which meant the exercise was over, Ace threw the helmet off "Who's you commanding offer" She said, her voice showed she was pissed.

The soldier stood up taking their mask off, he was a young and his head was shaved. Ace picked him up by the collar "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU COULD HAVE HURT SHIZUMA WHO ORDERED THIS TRAINING EXERCISE I DEMAND TO KNOW" she screamed shaking him. He was absolutely shaken because she dropped him and he fell to the ground. That's when arms wrapped around Ace "Hey now calm down I'm fine" Shizuma said

"Well you could have been hurt you would have gotten a whelp and we still have photo shoots to go to" she said, Shizuma pulled her tighter in a hug. "Well, well if I hadn't had watched or heard your screaming I would have never thought to see you back on base again, still tense as ever" A woman's voice said. Ace turned around she seen a woman in a Marine uniform smiling at her she has short red hair and blue eyes "Commander Longhorn…." Ace said

"You have not changed at all" she said smiling and pulled Ace into a hug "You're in a suit. This is different what happened to being a drill sergeant?" Ace asked. She looked at her "I dunno being a Drill Sergeant was fun but, I decided I wanted to do more so I decided to change and become a Recruiter" she said smiling. The commander looked at Shizuma and smiled "It's an honor to get to meet you Miss Hanazono" she said as she and Shizuma shook hands.

After the brief reunion Shizuma and Ace were on their way to the hotel. Ace and Shizuma were in the shower Ace was washing off as Shizuma was washing her hair and that's when she noticed the cut on Aces shoulder "You got hurt today" she said. Ace looked at the cut "Oh its' nothing" she said but then felt Shizumas soft lips on her skin which made chills run down her spine. "I know it's not much… But thank you, you protected me out there as though it was a real situation and not just paint" she said smiling as she finished up and left the shower.

Ace could not help but smiled she lie next to Shizuma and yawned "Good not Shizuma" she said, Shizuma smiled and kissed her on the fore head "Good night Ace… um Ace … I... Would you…" Shizuma closed her eyes but smiled when she felt Ace pull her close to her "I have you covered don't worry" she said smiling a Shizuma fell asleep in her arms, she smiled she felt as peace with Shizuma for a strange reason she finally let sleep over take her and there she laid with Shizuma in her arms both asleep and dreaming.

A/N: I thought I would never finish this chapter V.V but luckily to a magical thing called caffeine I did Okay so that's not all of Aces memories lol trust me you'll find out more and more as the story goes on of Aces secret yet don't worry as the story progress you'll know more. Next chapter: New skill


	3. New skill

Shizuma and Ace where in the hotel room Shizuma was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, Ace was reading a magazine. They would have been at a photo shoot but the shoots had been canceled due to some unknown reason, so the two had the week off which Shizuma did not mind at all. "I'm bored" Shizuma said as she sat up and looked at Ace "Lets go out and do something" she said smiling.

Ace looked up form the magazine "Like?" she asked putting the magazine down. Shizuma thought a moment and then smiled "Anything you want to… Today is your day" She said smiling. Ace looked at her "Really anything" she said, Shizuma nodded. Ace stood up grabbed her cell phone and then the phone book "Stay here its going to be a surprise" She said as she went out to the balcony.

Shizuma was in the passenger's seat with a blind fold on; the only thing she knew about where she was going was that she needed comfortable clothing. Which Shizuma was wearing blue jeans a red t-shirt and a pair of sneakers, "If were going to a bar you still can't drink" She said. Ace laughed a little "Were not I promise" She said smiling as she stopped the car.

Ace jumped out and then opened the door for Shizuma and smiled letting her take the blind fold off "Umm where are we?" she asked "Shooting range" Ace said smiling "I was able to get it for the day" . Shizuma looked at Ace "Umm how am I suppose to profit form this?" She asked. Ace smiling and looked at her "Well I'm going to teach you how to shoot" she said "Ace I can't do that." she replied shaking her head "I refuse" she said.

Ace sighed "Why... You never know when you might need it" She said "Please" Ace said and gave her a pout, Shizuma sighed "Alright" Shizuma replied giving a defeated sigh. Ace smiled and drug her over to the shooting range "Don't worry we'll only be handling a nine millimeter a shotgun and a little twenty-two" she replied.

Shizuma nodded and looked at each gun. Ace picked up the Shotgun "The Shotgun can be use as both a close and long range weapon., but it's more effect for close range because its' a scattergun" Shizuma nodded as Ace picked up the nine millimeter "Now the nine millimeter can be use as a close range to medium range" she said and then picked up the last gun the twenty –two "Now the Twenty two can be used for all three distances" she replied and smiled looking at Shizuma who only seemed to be lost.

"Ace how this is exciting? I mean it's boring" Shizuma said. Ace thought a moment "Then lets make it challenging if you can hit the bulls eye with five bullets no bigger then a nickel I'll give you something" She replied smiling "Just one time?" Shizuma asked smiling "Lets make it three" Ace said, "And what would you like your reward to be?" she asked.

Shizuma thought a moment and smiled "If I win this challenge will you tell me about her, everything?" she asked Ace thought a moment she had her eyes close and her hand on her chin she then opened her eyes and smiled "You have a deal but if you lose what do I get?" She asked. "What ever you would like" she said smiling, Ace smiled "Alright then I like this deal" Ace said laughing some. "Do I have a time limit?" Shizuma asked, Ace shook her head "Only till we leave" She replied smiling as she sat down and watched Shizuma.

After about four hours Shizuma smiled as she brought up three targets with three bullets in each bulls eye no bigger then a nickel, "Wow Shizuma... I'm impressed "So are you going to tell me now?" She asked Ace sighed and nodded "Yeah here lets' sit down" she said pointing to two chairs near a table. They sat down and Shizuma looked at Ace closed her eyes.

Shizuma watched as Ace stood up and brought out her nine millimeter and pointed it do a bush taking the safety off "Come out or I'll shoot and the first warning shot will be in your shoulder. Shizuma then watched a girl jump up form the bushes and holding up her hands "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT PLEASE" The girl yelled, Ace looked at her, she had short brown hair that came to her neck she wore glasses with rectangle rims.

She had hazel eyes and wore a black tank top with blue jeans and black sneakers. "Who are you" Ace said she still had the gun pointed at the girl "mm…I…K…." is all she could get out at the moment. Shizuma looked at Ace "Ace your scaring her stop" She said, Ace looked at the girl but kept the gun pointed at her. Shizuma sighed and stood up "Ace... Please put the gun down your scaring her." Shizuma sand, Ace let out a sigh and placed the gun as her side

"Who are you, where are you from, why are you here" She asked her eyes not letting the girl out of her sight "I'm Kira Kennedy, I'm a reporter in Tottori, and The only reason I'm here is because I saw your car and I was hoping to get a few picture and maybe write a small article in the paper please oh please don't kill me" She pleaded. Shizuma smiled "Don't worry Aces' bark is worse then her bite, she will not hurt you." She said and motioned for Kira to come over she then offered her a seat.

Kira was still quiet nervous so Shizuma sat in between Ace and Kira "So Kira why is a reporter from Tottori doing all the way out here in Nagasaki?" Ace asked. Kira looked at her I was coming to stay with family before I hop on a plane to America" She replied. "So what's the article for if you are going to America?" Ace asked. Kira was about to answer when in the distance gun shots could be heard.

Ace immediately grabbed both Shizuma and Kira and pulled them to the ground as she listened on the ground "The shots are a ways off. I don't like this come on Shizuma were leaving." She said and then she turned to Kira "Where's your car?" she asked "It's not too far from here on the other side" Kira said lying" With that said and done Shizuma and Ace left leaving Kira walking after refusing a ride.

Kira was actually walking in the direction of the gun shots when she got there she looked at what was one a nice old running Oldsmobile. Now it looked as though someone had sat it out in the desert and told people to have a go at it with a rifle. Around her neck was a little black rectangle dangling from black string I have to keep this protected she thought.

Once back in the hotel room Shizuma looked at Ace "Well?" she said, Ace looked at her as they took seats. "Well I guess I should start at the beginning. Right after Graduation I went to Boot camp for the Marines, too me boot camp was not nothing, and I became the platoon leader easily. Well, one day I had gotten some orders from the base commander I was getting a new soldier added to our platoon, where we were rookies she was not, she had already had four years of experience." She said.

"Well I heard about what happened and I was going to meet her, she was in her quarters, I went in and I looked at her. The moment I saw here I was lost in her beauty, her hair came to her shoulders, it was a beautiful teal color... One you see it the ocean, well I looked down at her and I was about to say how I was sorry. She looked up and I seen her growl at me, she shouted at me, She told me not to feel sorry for her."

"Not to tell her it would be alright that even though she was in my Platoon that I was nothing but a higher commanding officer. That she didn't want to me to feel sorry for her." She said Ace smiled "I remember that so well she stood up and she collapsed into my arms, I had heard she had not eaten in almost two weeks, and it showed, then I felt her crying she sobbed so hard. She had been strong so long. The ceremony for her platoon she didn't cry, but then she let it all out."

"I was still amazed by this woman as I held her close rubbing her back" She said smiling. Shizuma smiled "Is it alright if we take a break... My head hurts a bit" Ace said as she got up and went to the bathroom. Shizuma smiled, but now she wondered in the picture she seen Ace and the woman Shizuma looked up and ran into the bathroom "What was her name?" She asked as she watched Ace take some medicine "Karen" she replied softly. Shizuma smiled.

"Alright we can continue this later… you should lie down if your head hurts" She said. Ace nodded and lies in the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Shizuma smiled and then felt her stomach growl, Shizuma then smiled she would go and get them a late lunch since they had not eaten anything.

Shizuma smiled as she was coming back form the small restaurant with then some late lunch, It was only a little ways form the hotel so she hoped Ace would not mind. Shizuma then noticed something that caught her attention on the ground; it was a necklace with a black rectangle. She recognized it because it was the one Kira was wearing. She then heard muffled groans coming from the ally way as she picked the necklace up.

Shizuma ventured in a little and then seen Kira. Kira was on the ground it was visible that she had been beat up from the blood form her head. "Kira" Shizuma said softly as she went over to the girl. Kira looked up seeing Shizuma and closed her eyes she wanted to speak but it hurt too much. Shizuma noticed this and she picked her up and started back to the hotel. Kira desperately tired to protest she did not want Shizuma in this mess.

Once back in the hotel She put Kira down on the couch, she then went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She looked at Kira and took her glasses off as she started to clean her wounds there was a visible cut on her face "Kira… What happened?" She asked softly. Kira opened her eyes "It's complicated" She replied looking to the side; she was ashamed of the current situation.

"Well it seems we have time go on explain" she said. Kira closed her eyes "I…I lied" she said as she sat up wincing in pain. "About?" Shizuma asked making her lie back down. "Almost everything" She replied as she closed her eyes "I'm not really a reporter, I'm a game reviewer I write game reviews for the paper in Tottori, I'm running form the Yakuza" she said. Shizuma gasped. "Now why are you doing that?" Ace asked.

Shizuma turned around and Kira opened her eyes she seen the gun pointed at her. "She closed her eyes "I was walking home, from a gaming convention… I had my video camera and then all of a sudden I don't know what happened one minute it was peaceful and quiet and then screaming. I heard shooting, I hid and then that's when all the action happened the Yakuza came out of no where and boom they started shooting at these people killing them."

"I taped the whole thing scared to death." She replied and held her head "I ran but I don't know how they caught up too me… Apparently the video tape and the editing I did to it is enough evidence to throw the boss and some other in jail for life" She said. She opened her eyes and looked up at Shizuma "I was going to get and interview and pictures to sell to a paper, use that money and go to the United States" she replied. Ace sighed "and what then. The Yakuza would have followed and you would be dead" She answered and placed the gun to her side.

It was quiet no one seemed to dare speak a word for a good ten minutes "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do, I should leave." Kira said getting up. Ace stood up "You're staying. I know you did not want to involve us but it's already to late they already probably know you are here." She said. Ace started to pace as her mind wondered she was thinking.

"This evidence does it pertain to the case that's been in the news lately about that gang leader?" Ace asked. Kira looked up and nodded "Yeah" She replied, Ace smiled "Then were going to call up an attorney, tell him we have evidence and we'll deliver it to him" Ace said smiling. Kira's mouth dropped open "Are you crazy that will surely get us killed" She said.

Ace laughed "Well either we go or we wait they'll still attack so I say we go or die trying" she smiled Kira looked at her "I don't want to die. I just want to go back to my old life, Writing video game reviews worrying if I'm gonna fall asleep playing or not" She said. "Come on Kira, be a fighter a soldier you can do it" Ace said. Kira shook her head "No I can't. I'm not a fighter, I'm a scared eighteen year old who was lucky enough to land a video game job review I'm nothing more then that" she said and she ran into one of the spare rooms Shizuma has offered her earlier.

Shizuma looked at her "How can you be like that your so mean, not everyone is like you Ace, not everyone is a fighter, a soldier, you hurt her feeling and you know what you probably don't even care. I'm disappointed in you I really am and I'm sure Karen would have been as well" she said and slammed the door to her bed room. Ace let out a sigh, "I know…There was only one other person like me and she's gone" she whispered to herself as she sat down on the couch she had really messed up this time.

It was about an hour after the somewhat fight and Ace opened the door to the room Kira had went in she could hear the girl was crying she laid down next to her "Hey" she said softly, she could tell that Kira was trying to stop crying "Hey" She replied muffled "I'm sorry Kira… I… I should have never said anything, Shizuma was right you're not like me and I had no right to try to force you to be something your not" she said, Ace then looked over at Kira who could see her face.

"I know you're scared, and I might not look it but a part of me is frightened myself" She said and closed her eyes, she was silent and closed her eyes till she felt movement she opened her eyes she could see Kiras' eyes, they were red from crying "Really?" she choked on her tears, Ace nodded and then she was surprised Kira hugged her and started to cry into her chest "I want to be strong but I'm just not, I'm nothing just a stupid gamer" she said crying harder.

Ace hugged her and rubbed her back "Hey… Don't say that, so you're a gamer and not a soldier, it does not mean you can not learn to defend yourself" She said smiling "Funny but I can't afford to be taught and I don't think I could learn now not with the Yakuza after me. I'm as good as dead" she whispered. Ace held her and rubbed her back "Shhhh look I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"I'm going to personally teach you and I will personally help you get out of this mess that's a promise" Ace said Kira nodded and she fell asleep Ace holding her, after a while Ace smiled and pulled the covers over Kira as she left the room. Shizuma was standing there with her arms crossed smiling "So you do have a soft side" She said smiling; Ace smiled and shook her head "Of course I can't be bad ass all the time. If so I would never pick up chicks" she said smiling.

"You pick up chicks, I would like to see you do that" she said laughing "So you forgive me?" Ace asked, she nodded "Your forgiven" she replied and hugged her, "When will you finish telling me about her?" She asked. Ace thought a minute "A bit later" She replied "When I'm up to it" She said and then yawned a bit and went to the kitchen.

As Ace promised she helped Kira, and they delivered the evidence to the lawyer. Kira was unharmed and the case went good, the Yakuza boss and his gang were busted and were sent to prison. Kira, even though did the right thing was fired from her job.

Ace and Shizuma were walking up the stairs, they were in Tottori and decided to drop by and see Kira, though Ace would not admit it even she missed the girl. "Do you even think she's here?" Ace asked. Shizuma and she were wearing trench costs hats and shades mainly because Shizuma did not want to be seen and the paparazzi after her. "Well, she apparently does not have a job so where could she be."

About that time Kira walked up to her apartment to see the two mysterious figures "God I'm hungry" Ace said rubbing her stomach "That pizza smells good" She said and then turned around when Kira saw her she took out a knife it was a small combat knife Ace had given her "Easy there I wont' hurt you. If you give me a piece of pizza if not then I might attack you" Ace said smiling.

Kira smiled and the knife was put away and she tackled Ace "ACE I MISSED YOU" she said smiling and looked up and seen Shizuma, she gave her the same treatment but not as bad. Kira smiled as she was in the living room with Ace and Shizuma "So what brings you two here?" she asked "Passing by really" Shizuma said "Oh" Kira said and looked down, the three of them had devoured the pizza

"So are you staying in a hotel near by?" she asked Ace sighed "Well we were but the Hotel is under renovations" Shizuma nodded "And everything else seems packed so we'll just be sleeping in the car"

Kira smiled "Why not stay here I have a spare bed room and it's free I'll even feed you" she said, Shizuma laughed "Alright that would be nice" she said, after the lunch, Kira showed Ace how to play Halo two, she found that Ace really liked the game mostly for the shooting and grenades. Ace passed out playing Halo two and Shizuma smiled looking at her Kira did as well "Never knew she was so good at video games" she said.

Kira then looked at Shizuma "Hey I'll be right back I'm going to go to the store and get some groceries for dinner okay" She said, Shizuma nodded. When Kira left she went over to Ace and nudged her "Hey Ace wake up I want to ask you something" She said, Ace opened her eyes and looked around "Hmm?" she asked rubbing her head. "I feel bad for Kira doing what she has so far. I mean she's letting us stay her and she's feeding us. That takes money and we both know she's jobless" she said.

Ace nodded "I see where this is going. Alright she can be a… um…. I guess she could become one of my assistants. She showed me during the time she was with us that's she is capable" she said smiling "Thank you" Shizuma said. After dinner Shizuma was looking at Kira who was looking down she looked depressed. Ace smiled and looked at her "Why the long face?" she asked.

"Well . . . I...I don't' have a job." She said "Ahh you do too" Ace said and then sat a pair of black sunglasses on her head "You're my new assistant apprentice" She said smiling Kira looked at her "Really?" she asked Ace nodded, And Kira tackled her to the ground hugging her.

A/N: Oh dear lord I though I would never finish this chapter … Sorry for the wait guys I had some stuff going on.. And yeah but its here. I would like to point out a thing though I DO NOT OWN KIRA KENNEDY Kira Kennedy and her looks belong to Bootleg ,a girl I watch on Deviant Art, I did get permission to use Kira and her looks so yeah…If your ever on DA look for Bootleg… and I based her on Boot leg not Actually Kira… Yeah well that's was confusing so if you have a question email it to me Next chapter is Home sweet School


	4. Home Sweet School!

Shizuma smiled as she stepped out of the vehicle they had finally arrived at their destination Astrea Hill. "Wow…So this is the famous Astrea Hill…Nice…. But way to expensive" Kira said Shizuma sighed "Thanks Kira, make me feel bad" She said smiling as she turned around looking at Kira and an annoyed Ace. Ace had drove five hours listening to Shizuma and Kira argue about Zombies.

"Ace are you okay?" Shizuma asked looking at her worried, Ace smiled and nodded "Yeah just a little tired nothing a food run won't cure" She said. "I have not been her since" Shizuma was cut off though "Since graduation almost seven years ago" A female voice said. Shizuma turned around and she smiled as she seen a women in nuns clothing with blue hair and golden colored eyes.

"Miyuki?" Shizuma asked, Miyuki nodded and she hugged her old friend "How did you become a nun" She asked laughing some. Miyuki smiled "Long story I'll tell you a bit later, she then turned and looked at Ace and Kira "Wow I did not know you were going to bring your lover with you Shizuma" Miyuki said. Ace and Kira looked at her "Actually let me introduce myself.

"I'm Ace Hanasaki personal body guard and this is Kira Kennedy my apprentice" she said. Miyuki bowed "I'm terribly sorry Ace, please forgive me" She said but smiled "I remember you… you were here that day" she said smiling. Ace nodded.

Shizuma then looked at Miyuki "So what else has changed?" she asked, "Not much to be truthful only the staff" another female voice said, Ace noticed Shizuma eyes widen as she turned around, in front of her was a young woman with brown hair and pink almost red eyes, she wore a black top with a black skirt "Nagisa" she whispered. Miyuki nodded "Nagisa is our new French teacher, who would have thought considering her french was the worst in the school at the time" Miyuki replied.

Shizuma only smiled lightly as looked at the ground, Ace noticed this sudden change and looked at Miyuki "Ah Miyuki could I speak to you in a moment in private?" She asked pulling the young headmistress to the side. Miyuki looked at her "What is it Ace?" she asked "Shizuma and Nagisa what are the relations?" She asked. Miyuki smiled "I see she has not told you, well Shizuma and Nagisa were lovers at one point" she said. Ace nodded and they left.

Shizuma was asleep on the bed as Ace sat there hooking up a laptop to look up information, the door to the side opened and Kira came in "Ace, I sent you an email with the map of the school and the church Shizuma will be talking at" She said. Ace looked at her "Are you feeling alright Kira normally I have to yell at you for you to do that" She replied laughing a bit "Oh nothing." Kira said smiling; Ace looked at her

"Hey Kira are you okay?" She asked Ace noticed something different about the girl but she only nodded "Hey since you have done what I normally ask before I do and it's been a long car ride why don't you take the rest of the day off " she offered. She smiled "Thanks but if you need me I will be out for a run" she said and left. Ace was a bit shocked by that normally she used all her free time to play a game. Hmmm strange what next she thought as she opened her email and looked at the map saving it smiling.

Kira was out running she had a lot on her mind, but even more when she felt the impact and she fell to the ground, she lay there. Under her normal clothes was what now Ace insisted on wearing a black long sleeve shirt with jeans was bullet proof vest, one that she had designed. The design was so clever she wondered why she had not sold it, though it looked like a normal bullet proof vest it was not, where ever the impact was fake blood would appear and on top of that a drug would be injected into the body that would appear a persons heart rate was going down and eventually appear to be dead.

She was glad she had decided to wear it as she laid there, she kept her eyes closed and steadied her breathing like Ace had shown her. She then heard footsteps, and then heard talking

"Is it the actress?"

"No… it's the new kid"

"There dead…"

"Great wrong target…. Let's go"

"I want to have some fun with those kidnapped girls"

"Yeah… you try that and the boss will shoot you in the head like the last guy who tried touching them."

"True… damn let's dump the body in the river"

Kira then felt herself being drug then heard the river and felt her body being thrown in. After floating a little bit she came up form the icy water and sat on shore. Captured girls…a plot to kill Shizuma… This is bad… But what do I do… I should tell Ace... But she is already stressed enough… I know I will leave little hints about it… I will take care of the main problem. She thought and smiled she would come back that night; she had marked where she had been and remember where the foot steps had come from.

Ace opened her eyes and rubbed them she looked around; she had fallen asleep without meaning too. She sat her laptop down and stood up and stretched she looked over at the bed where Shizuma was last. She almost fell over when Shizuma was not there, she then franticly searched the room and Kiras room but there was no sign of Shizuma. She then ran out of the room and into Miyuki's office without even knocking

"MIYUKI SHES GONE" she screamed looking at her, Miyuki on the other hand looked to be perfectly content " 'tthere" she said. Miyuki only laughed "Calm down Ace... I had a feeling Shizuma would do this… She did when we were in school together come with me" she said as she got up. Ace followed Miyuki and she stopped when coming to a field, Shizuma was under a tree her head pressed into the bark.

Ace looked around and seen Miyuki had disappeared, she took a step forward. She watched as Shizuma turned around, she could not help but looked into her face. That beautiful figure had the saddest look in her eyes; it could break even the coldest of hearts. Ace had never seen Shizuma like this she took another step forward and then Shizuma walked to her and nuzzled into her chest "Shizuma?" she asked. Shizuma did not say anything.

"Promise me something" she said softly, Ace looked down "Sure what is it?" she asked, the grip from Shizuma became stronger "Promise me… promise me you will stay with me" she said. Ace smiled "I'm sticking to you like glue" she said holding her close.

"Coming here…has brought back a lot of memories, good and bad" she said. Ace nodded "I understand" she said she then felt Shizuma nuzzle into her more "Your heart, I do not think I have ever heard it beat so fast" she said softly. Ace smiled "Well I have not been this worried in a long time… When I woke up and I could not find you I though I was going to die… I panicked" she said.

Now the two were under the tree sitting Ace was holding Shizuma, both were clam now. Shizuma was still nuzzled into her, which Ace did not mind. Retuning back to the school was Kira she went to her room she smiled when she seen the door to the rooms open it meant Shizuma and Ace were out. She quickly took out her green bag; Ace had given it to her. She closed her eyes to think what she would need. No guns…I will need a knife, rope, and smoke bomb she though, she was getting the stuff out and then remembered the missing girls.

She went to Miyuki's office and knocked on the door and entered. Miyuki looked up at her and smiled "Oh Kira, its' you how can I help you?" she asked smiling. Kira smiled "I was wondering if any of the students form the three schools were missing" she asked. Miyuki looked at her "No why?" she asked, Kira looked at her "Oh I was just wondering, um what about any that have left for events. I just need to know it's something Ace makes me ask" she replied lying quickly.

Miyuki smiled "Well Spica's equestrian club left about a day ago to go compete but other then that no" She replied. Kira nodded "Thank you Miyuki sorry for the sudden questions and taking up of your time" She said and left. Kira returned to her room and sat down, now she had to leave a note to Ace, telling her yet not telling everything. Ace used this lot and Kira unlike Ace was not very creative at making them. Ace had told her they were used just in case someone else read the note they would have no idea what the not meant only gibberish.

Kira sat there thinking she looked over and seen a rose, she smiled and then started to write the letter. She placed the letter in Ace's laptop, so when she opened it she would spot it. She looked at herself in the mirror she smiled a bit this is the real thing, no drill I can't make a mistake she thought she smiled and then left. Ace had her eyes closed she had been relaxed for a while now "You know nothing about my past here in this place do you" Shizuma asked softly.

Ace opened her eyes and looked down she shook her head "Only you were Etoile and Nagisa was your love at one point" she said. Shizuma nodded "This place… holds a lot of history for me…From grade one to six I never left this place… always me and Miyuki" she said. "When you met me…I …I just lost her…" she said softly. "I had just lost my Etoile partner, Kaori also my love" she said and closed her eyes. Ace did not know what to say.

"I changed… my heart became like Ice…Or so Miyuki said but it was true, then I meat Nagisa and it started to melt." She said. Ace looked at her she noticed the change in Shizumas eyes "What happened?" she asked. Shizuma shrugged "I graduated with Miyuki and my class we fell apart, I never wanted to hurt her but I did. Not being there for her... She broke us off... and I plunged back the darkness."

"Even in the deepest pit of hell there is light but none for me" She said. Ace hugged her "That's not true" She said "You'll find your light I know you will." She said smiling and she kissed Shizuma on the forehead "You must" Ace whispered. As she got up and carried Shizuma back to the dorm, she laid her on the bed and she went to open her laptop. As she did she seen the piece of paper, she opened it and read it, she knew it was Kiras hand writing.

Beware mighty thorn that protects the precious rose, for a gardener is planning to pluck it and not put it in water. Alas the gardener has snatched up some of the rose's comrades and may intend to cut them and not put them in a vase of water, only a single Bee goes after the flowers to keep the Gardner away

Ace looked at the note she was a bit confused by it, Thorn protects a rose… I'm protecting Shizuma… gardener? Ace was confused and laid there she did not notice that Shizuma looked at the note "Something bothering you" Shizuma asked as she sat on the bed. "Flower and water… what is the connection does it matter if they are cut or not?" she said closing her eyes sighing. "Well of course it does fresh cut flowers will not live if you do not put them in water" she said.

There was a knock on the door and then Miyuki came in, after a moment Shizuma left with Miyuki to go to her office. That is when Ace went to Kiras room and noticed things missing. That is when it hit her she had a real crisis on her hand; can not tell Shizuma she will be worried must put my faith in Kira she can do it. I know she can she thought. She then went back to the room and started to look at the map.

Kira smiled once she found her marker she left she climbed a tree and sat there; she looked around and then spotted a tent. Now I just have to wait she thought to herself smiling. She rested then noticed two more tents, and she could hear the men talking. Miyuki and Shizuma were having tea in her office "It's been a while" Miyuki said, Shizuma nodded "Yes, it has" she said. "You know Shizuma you have changed" she said, Shizuma looked down at her cup of tea.

"And why do you say that?" She asked as she closed her eyes. "Simple I have noticed the look in your eyes, like your heart has melted so has your eyes, you see emotion in them" Miyuki replied, Shizuma looked at her "It is because of that women is it not" she asked, Shizuma only nodded "Have you told her how you felt?" Miyuki asked and Shizuma shook her head. "Why?" She asked sometimes she thought she knew her friend and then others she did not.

"Simple… I do not want to hurt her" she said. "You of all people know that everyone around me gets hurt Miyuki" she said. Miyuki sighed "And if Ace has the same feeling?" she said, Shizuma shrugged "Then I have no idea what will happen"

Ace sighed she had grown bored of sitting in the room so she went to explore. She stopped in front of the music room and peeked in she heard someone playing the piano. As she looked in she seen it was Nagisa and the piece she had heard Shizuma play before. She then heard Nagisa stop and she looked up, Nagisa was smiling and motioned for her to come which she did. "I bet you hate me" she said, Ace shook her head.

"Hate is such a strong word…I just want to know what happened" she said taking a seat beside Nagisa. "I loved Shizuma… I still do…I…I broke us off because I did not want to keep holding her back" She said "I wanted to see her advance in her career because I knew she could." She said smiling looking down. "So you sacrificed your love so she would succeed. That is a very honorable thing to do." she said smiling.

"And Shizuma hates me for it" she said as tears started to fall, Ace hugged her "No, I know for a fact Shizuma does no hate you… "She said and rubbed her back. After Nagisa clamed down Ace left she was lonely without Shizuma or Kira around. She went for a walk and stopped when she heard singing it was beautiful it came from a choir. She smiled as she listened they sounded like angels singing to her. Ace smiled as she kept walking around thinking, "Watch out" she heard someone scream but it was too late.

Ace opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, and she then heard singing "Is this heaven? Did I die?" she asked softly, Shizuma smiled "Maybe" she said and then rubbed her arm after Miyuki punched it "Shizuma" she scolded. "Ace-Sama I'm so sorry for your injury it's entirely my fault... I take full responsibility" A girl said.

Ace looked over and smiled "Karen" she said smiling. The girl looked confused but Shizuma frowned "Ace?" she asked, She looked up "Shizuma," she said and then they all watched as her eyes went wide "Shizuma I'm sorry" she said as she rose up real fast but winced in pain "Take it easy" Miyuki said. Ace then looked at the girl "I'm really sorry Ace-Sama I…I've agreed to stay by your side all day as part of my punishment" She said.

Ace looked at her "Huh?" she said, Miyuki smiled "Lets' just say Karasu-Chan will be following you the rest of the day" Miyuki said. Ace was sitting outside and she looked over at Karasu "What exactly hit me?" She asked. "It was a Lacrosse ball but since we were training I used sand in it…I was throwing it my team mate and I used too much power and it hit you" She said looking down "Sorry Ace-Sama" she said. Ace laughed a little "It was an accident I do not blame you and just call me Ace." She said

Sitting on the front steps in the Spica school building was Ace and Karasu, Ace turned in the direction of the singing she heard once more. "That is St. Spica's choir" Karasu said, Ace looked at her "Oh" she said "They are practicing for tomorrow ceremony afterwards" She said smiling that's when Ace noticed Karasu had black hair and brown eyes. Ace then watched as another girl tackled Karasu.

"Karasu Chan I'm so sorry I heard about your punishment I'm so sorry" She said, She then looked at Ace "Ace- Sama I'm sorry I did not mean to interrupt" She said bowing. "No it's quite fine and who might you be" Ace asked. "Oh please forgive me I am Tsume, Karasus companion" She said and sighed "I'm the reason you have that bandage on your head. Karasu was teaching me to play Lacrosse, so far it's not been very good" she said.

Ace smile and laughed, she watched the two for a moment "So you are lovers" she said. Both Karasu and Tsume face blushed a heavenly crimson "Ye, Yeah" Karasu said. "No need to embarrassed, If I had a girlfriend like Tsume I would shout it to the world" she said smiling. Karasu and Tsume seemed to clam down. "Ace-Sama what about you and Shizuma-Sama are you two dating?" Karasu asked Ace shook her head "No, I'm just her bodyguard" she said

"Really, it seemed more, Shizuma-Sama was so worried about you. I was scared she would try to kill me actually" Karasu said rubbing the back of her head. "No need to worry I would not let Shizuma hurt you" she said smiling.

After dinner Karasu was relieved of her duties, Ace was sitting on her bed and watched as Shizuma was brushing her hair. She then got up and took the brush form Shizuma and started to brush her hair for her "What's this? You normally hate when I ask you to mess with my hair" Shizuma said "I know, but tomorrow is an extra important day so many are waiting to hear you speak. I want you to look extra beautiful" She said smiling. "Even for the dance?" Shizuma asked as she took Aces hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Wait did you say dance?" Ace asked, she nodded "Yes, there is a dance tomorrow night in our honor" Ace looked worried but Shizuma nuzzled into her hand more "Please do not be worried everything will be okay I will be right there with you the whole time" she said. "It's not that I'm worried about it is clothes." She said, Shizuma smiled "Not to worry. I prepared for this occasion" she said Ace sighed "I believe you" she said smiling and hugged her from behind. Shizuma smiled.

"My, my, you have changed" She said smiling as she put her hand on Aces. That night the two though they had separated beds fell asleep tighter Shizuma was nuzzled up to Ace and ace was holding her close.

Kira was still in the tree she was stiff from so much waiting but she finally smiled when they started to move, that was her signal they were splitting up. She watched as only one person left the group that would be the assassin for Shizuma. When they left she jumped into another tree and smiled there were only four others one and she could take them all on. She waited a little longer and then she struck her first victim she knocked the guy out easily and tied him up,

She tied him up so good that not even Ace could untie him he would have to be cut free. The second and third were the same way, but the fourth she could not find, she found the girls and started to untie them when she felt something hit her in the back of the head, she fell to the ground "I thought something was wrong" he said, He kicked Kira in the side "You should be dead we shot you" he said kicking her harder.

The man screamed in pain as one of the freed girls jumped on his back. Kira used the chance to get up, as he threw the girl off Kira used and uppercut on the man. When he fell to the ground she looked at him and jumped up as high as she could and stomped on his gentile area. "That's for trying to hurt the girls and for shooting me" she said smiling as she tied him up and gathered them up. She left them high in a tree if they made one false move they would fall and most likely break some bones.

Shizuma was done giving her speech and the doors to the church opened and clapping could be heard "Bravo, Bravo again another excellent speech from the former Etoile" A woman said she had brown hair with brown eyes she was built a lot like Ace. Ace looked at her and then noticed Miyuki was in her hand she was tied up and had duck tape over her mouth she looked as though she had been beaten up as well.

She kept coming toward the front pushing Miyuki "Too bad this will be your last speech ever" she said pointing a gun at Shizuma. Ace growled "Try again" she said as something smacked the woman hand hard it was metal. Since Miyuki would not allow Ace to carry a gun she had to rethink her normal strategy. Miyuki was able to get away form her and she ran to Shizuma. Ace ran forward and the woman attacked her with a knife Ace moved her head but the knife still cut the side of her face.

She kicked the woman to the ground and pinned her and then cuffed her "It dose not matter even if I do fail in killing Shizuma the Spica students will die in her place." She said. "Actually I took care of your goons" Kira said coming in with the girls. Everyone started to clap. Ace smiled, the police came and picked up the goons and the woman. Back in the room Ace hugged Kira tightly "I'm so proud of you" she said smiling.

Kira smiled "I would have not been able to do it, if I had not listened to you. Thanks Ace you really are a great teacher" she said. "Now its time to get the great teacher ready for the dance" Shizuma said smiling.

Miyuki was at the ball in her normal attired the nun outfit she only had some minor cuts and she was feeling much better. Nagisa was standing beside her in a white halter top dress, everyone was waiting the arrival of Shizuma, Ace, Kira was already down, and she was wearing a black dress suit get up with a red tie. When the door opened everyone was gushing, Shizuma was in a very elegant black dressed that showed her back while Ace was in a black tux with a blue ribbon as the bow tie.

Nagisa smiled looking at them "There a very cute couple" she said to Miyuki, She nodded "Yes if only Shizuma would hook up with her" After the first dance Ace went to the sidelines to get a drink she watched as Nagisa and Shizuma were dancing "You know.. It's the perfect dance those two" Miyuki said. She nodded "I hope they get back together. I think someone sacrificing their love for someone career is honorable" Miyuki looked at her and smiled.

"Yes that is" she said. Nagisa smiled as she and Shizuma was dancing "Nagisa, Ace told me about…About why we broke up" she said "Will you please come back to me" she asked. Nagisa smiled "I love you Shizuma, but I can not" she said "You've found someone who makes you happy and you make them happy… I think it's time you showed them, "I'll always love you though" she said kissing her on the cheek softly. Shizuma smiled and nodded.

" I understand" she said. After that dance Ace had to go back to the dance floor. Shizuma smiled looking at Ace, Then felt the grip around her waist was tighter and Shizuma pulled her closer. Ace looked up into her amber orbs and then felt as though she was paralyzed. "Miyuki and Nagisa were right" Shizuma said "Ace, you are the one that's melted my heart" She said and with that she kissed Ace on the lips. The whole ball room erupted in squeals.

A/N: Don't kill me I'm sorry this was hard to write because I lost my inspiration but you know thanks to re watching strawberry panic I was good to go… the next chapter I'll have up hopefully a lot sooner, Thanks for all my loyal fans and readers. Next chapter is True nature


	5. True nature

Standing in the corner alone at the moment was Ace she was dressed in the same dress suit as when she was at Astrea Hill; she held a glass filled apple juice

This chapter is rated M for sexual content

Standing in the corner alone at the moment was Ace she was dressed in the same dress suit as when she was at Astrea Hill; she held a glass filled apple juice. She kept Shizuma in view who was laughing with some other models; she was drinking wine and champagne though. Ace sighed; this was boring she just wanted to leave; she looked at her watch the party would end soon. Neither Ace nor Shizuma talked about the kiss at Astrea Hill, in ways it was killing Ace she wanted to know why and more about Shizuma. But her mind was drifting back to Karasu, she had agreed to come watch her play one day, and then to Kira, Kira was right now in class she wondered how she was doing. Ace then felt someone latch onto her arm she looked over and smiled a bit "Are you ready to go Miss Hanazono" she said smiling. Shizuma nodded "Yeah" she said as they walked Ace noticed Shizuma kept her eyes closed and she was nuzzled into her arm. Ace smiled "And you say I drink too much" she said softly as she picked Shizuma up and brought her to their room. "You think you can shower? You might feel better" Ace said "I can shower I'm fine" Shizuma said. Ace sighed she did not argue, once in the shower she smiled the warm water felt great against her skin. Ace held Shizuma wrap her arms around her and felt her grab her breast, she was a bit surprised but said nothing "Shizuma what are you doing?" she asked "I want to feel how full you are" she whispered into her ear and kissed the back of her neck. Ace closed her eyes, she kept in the moan that wanted to escape "Shizuma you are drunk" she said. That's when the hold became tighter "Am I" she whispered. Ace felt relived when she heard her cell phone going off and she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

"Kira"

"Hey took you long enough"

"I was in the shower what's up?"

"Nothing just back form class"

"Well?"

"I feel so young… so….well I'm not sure of the know the word

"Well what grades you making?"

"Aced everything so far"

"Good… you do not sound happy"

"I like being here… I mean learning under the same teachers as you but. I miss you and Shizuma"

"I know…do not worry only a few more days and you will see us"

"Where is Shizuma?"

"She is still in the shower"

"Oh, okay tell her hi for me, I'm going to go for the night"

"Alright good night Kira"

Ace smiled she was glad to have heard from Kira even it was for only a few minutes. She laid there with her eyes closed she was wearing black pajama bottoms and a black low cut shirt. She wondered where Shizuma was, she smiled thinking of the next few days. They were filled with no plans just relaxing, Ace then heard the bathroom door open and she opened her eyes. Her eyes were glued to Shizuma; Shizuma was wearing a black halter gown that was very, very low cut. Shizuma only smiled "Do you like it?" she asked walking over to the bed. Ace only nodded her eyes were still glued to her "Good because I wore it, just for you" she said s she turned around smiling. Ace lay back down and closed her eyes, she then felt Shizuma crawl on her body. Ace smiled and hugged Shizuma since Shizuma was using her breast as pillows. Shizuma smiled and kissed her neck sucking n it lightly "Shi... Shizuma what are you doing?" she asked. Shizuma didn't answer she only took her hands and put them above her head as she moved up. Ace looked at her suspired "Shi…" she was cut off by a kiss on the lips. Shizuma smiled and then started leaving trails of kisses from her mouth to her neck. "Do not fight me" she whispered into her ear, "You can not win relax I will not hurt you" she said kissing her neck more. Ace started to pant "Shi…zuma Please stop I'm your body guard" she said. Shizuma smiled looked at her "Yes you are… and you have guarded my body well" she replied kissing her neck she let her hands go and she smiled when Ace did not move. She then kissed her on the lips "Ace… do you love me?" she asked, Ace nodded "More then you can imagine" she whispered and then took Aces shirt off and smiled kissing her collar bone.

Ace shivered a bit "Shizuma… please… stop" she pleaded, but Shizuma kept kissing "Stop denying yourself pleasure" as she kissed and sucked on her collarbone more "You deserve love" she replied kissing down to her breast Ace closed her eyes and stopped struggling, Shizuma smiled as she started to suck and fondle the other breast. Ace tried to hold back her moan but Shizuma started to gently bite and she could not hold back any longer. She then switched giving the other breast the same treatment. Ace was moaned not only from that but Shizuma was also rubbing her though her underwear and she was getting very moist. Ace moaned softly "Shizuma… please go lower.." she begged, Shizuma smiled "As you wish" she said smiling as she pulled Aces pajama pants down, as she did this she kissed her softly until she stopped at the top of her underwear. Ace had her eyes closed as Shizuma removed them and then she felt Shizuma warm lips on her core, and then she felt sucking. Ace gripped the sheet, she had not felt this good in a long time, and she could feel the build up from below, she gasped "Shizuma" she moaned. She smiled as she continued until Ace cried out her name and she felt the warmth from the orgasm. Shizuma kissed up as she licked her lovers' juices up and she could feel that Aces' once tense muscles were totally relaxed. Shizuma kissed Ace on the lips "I knew you would like that" she said smiling as she nuzzled into her "I need to return the favor" she said softly wrapping her arms around Shizuma "Mmm not to night love… I'm exhausted" she said kissing her neck "Alright I will another night" she said softly closing her eyes.

Shizuma fell asleep almost immediately; Ace held her close thought she was not the least bit tired. She smiled thinking, Miyuki had actually warned her about this, but she did not mind. Ace kissed Shizuma on the forehead "I love you Shizuma, and I'll always be here" she said smiling. With that said Shizuma seemed too smiled and nuzzled into her closer, Ace fell asleep holding Shizuma.

A/N: Well I finished the chapter and yes this was the entire chapter no Ummm fighting action but it's one of the key factors and I've planned it so yeah. I don't know when I'll get to post because I'm working on another Story but I'll post as soon as I can, Next Chapter is Christmas In the Dorms


	6. Chritsmas in the dorms

Shizuma and Kira were watching Ace, Ace looked like a kid in a candy store as they were diving up to Astrea hill in the snow. "Ace your acting as though you have never seen snow before" Shizuma said, Kira Then turned to her "Do not tell me you have never seen snow before" She said. Ace looked at them "No, I have seen it twice… this is my third time" she replied. Kira looked at her "Are you kidding me you were a Marine and this is the third time you have seen snow" she said.

Ace smiled a rubbed the back of her head "Yeah well you see the first time I seen snow was when I was a little girl and we were driving thought it and the second I was so out of it that I had no idea where I was or anything" she said smiling. "And as a Marine?" Shizuma asked "I was always stationed where there was no snow it only snowed once where I live back in America" she said laughing a little and looked down.

Shizuma watched her expression and she smiled and leaned in giving her a kissing her on the cheek "Hey no getting sad, its okay." she said hugging her. "Promise not to say anything to anyone else. It's embarrassing" Ace said "We will not say a word" Kira said smiling.

Once in the dorms and settled Shizuma went with Miyuki and Kira had went to the cafeteria for a food run. Ace had put a beanie on and was walking toward St. Spica Academy; she was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with black and white camo pants she was walking to the church to listen to the choir when it happened "WATCH OUT" A familiar voice screamed. Ace felt something cold hit her in the side of the head and she let her body go with the motion and she felt herself fall to the ground.

"NOT AGAIN" the familiar Spica girl voice rang out and she went to Aces' side "Oh my god I killed her Tsume" Karasus voice said Ace had closed her eyes as well "I can just hear sister Miyuki right now lecturing me" Karasu said "Yes how you need to watch where you throw snowballs and when Ace wakes up how you will serve her till you are an old woman" Ace said. Karasu did not notice she was talking and nodded "So true" she said and then realized it and looked at Ace She smiled hugging her.

"Your okay" she exclaimed. Ace got up and nodded She was hugged by Tsume then "Of course it's only snow" she said smiling. After a few minutes they were sitting in front of the church steps "So Ace are you and Shizuma-Sama dating?" Karasu asked. Ace looked at her "It's a secret but yes" she said smiling, Karasu and Tsume squealed, "So what did you get her for Christmas?" Tsume asked.

Ace smiled "Ah ha-ha um nothing" She said rubbing the back of her head "This is the first break we have had so yeah." Ace said with a sigh. Karasu smiled "Hey that is okay, the schools are going into town to buy Christmas gifts, I bet you could come with us" Karasu said

Ace was back in the dorms she and the girls had parted ways since they were on separate floors. Ace seen Shizuma was still gone and she went into Kiras room she noticed she was playing a video game. Kira looked up "Oh Ace" she said "I umm sorry if you don't' want me to play video games, I did not even think to ask you" she said as she was going to turn it off "Hey now easy it's Christmas even the bad guys take a break go on and play" she said smiling as sat down and joined Kira in a halo battle.

After a while she turned to her "Hey what did you get Shizuma for Christmas?" Kira asked. "You know you are not the first person to ask me that?" Ace replied as she sighed "I do not have her anything at the moment" Ace laughed at her "Oh you better get her something… I know I'm going into town with the school and shopping then" Kira said. At that time Shizuma came in the room "Ace… can I talk to you?" she asked. Ace nodded and got up and they went to their room.

"Ace, would you do Miyuki a big favor and help out with the shopping trip we are short a chaperone and we could really use your help" Shizuma said. Ace looked at her and nodded" Sure" she said smiling; this would work perfectly since she still needed a gift for Shizuma. "Great, I will tell Miyuki oh, and I picked you a group and you will be with Karasu, Tsume… and another Spica student" she said smiling.

She gave Ace a quick peck on the lips and went to tell Miyuki. Miyuki seemed pleased as well "Thank you Shizuma" she said. "Also for the Christmas concert, it seems those who went home for the holidays are going to come back to see the performance" Miyuki said smiling. Shizuma nodded "Call it as payment for letting us stay and everything, plus I would like to perform a concert here, with people I can relate to" she replied.

"Miyuki… what would you get a body guard who really shows no interest in anything nor will tell?" Shizuma asked. "That is a bit complicated, I guess we will have to see once we get there" she said smiling.

Once out Ace was with Karasu and Tsume, the other Spica girl had changed groups "So, were going shopping but how is this going to work I mean you will know what you got each other" Ace said. They both laughed at her "Not at all silly, the stores do a special treatment for us, they wrap the presents and the person whose plays Santa will come pick them up and deliver them" Karasu said smiling.

"Oh…Wait is it a female Santa?" Ace asked, Karasu nodded "And elves" She added. Ace sighed they had been to almost every store but she still had nod idea what she was gong to get Shizuma. "Hey, girls what am I going to get Shizuma, I mean what could I get her. She can get what ever she wants" she said with a sigh. "It's not the gift… it's the though of the gift that counts" Karasu and Tsume nodded "I do not really think it would matter what you got her, just her knowing it's form you makes it special" Tsume said.

She nodded "Thanks girls" she said as they went into a jewelry store. Ace seen something that caught her eyes, it was a silver chain with an eighth note on it. Ace looked at it, it seemed perfect for Shizuma, so she bought it and had it wrapped. She smiled looking at the girl as they went into one of the restaurants and ordered some hot chocolate.

Shizuma was looking around with Miyuki but she still had not been able to find her a thing "Miyuki this is hopeless" She said as they entered a small jewelry store, "There is so way I will find her anything in here" she said. Miyuki only laughed a little "How do you know?" She asked. Shizuma was looking around when something caught her eyes on a silver chain was a tiger tie was outstretched in an attack

"Did you find something?" Miyuki asked "I think so" she said smiling. She bought it and had it wrapped, and before she knew it they were retuning to the school. Kira was in her room and Shizuma was practicing for the Christmas concert. Ace sighed and looked at a picture it was her and Karen "It's that time again" she said softly there was hurt in her voice and a single tear fell on the bed.

She opened a case and she left. Shizuma came in and Kira as well "Where is Ace?" Shizuma asked, Kira shrugged "I have no idea I came to ask her if she wanted play a game with me" She replied then looked on the bed and seen the picture of Ace and Karen "Did she ever tell you when Karen died?" Shizuma asked looking at Kira. Kira shook her head "She never told me when or how all I know is she hates Christmas Eve and Christmas" she said, and then she noticed the box.

"Shizuma… Her favorite gun is gone" Kira said. Shizumas eyes widen and she left running, Kira followed her. Ace was a the tree that her and Shizuma had first been under she looked down at the snow gun in hand, Shizuma seen her "ACE STOP IT" she screamed, Ace turned around and that's when she felt her head turn, Shizuma had slapped her "Ace what the hell are you thinking, killing yourself, there are a lot of people who love you, not just me but Kira, and think of all the students" Shizuma said.

She hugged her crying into her chest "I can not believe you would even think about it" Shizuma said. Ace hugged her "Shizuma, I do not know what you were thinking but I was not thinking of killing myself," She replied about that time Kira appeared as well. "In fact it's a tribute I do ever Christmas Eve and Christmas day." She said it was quiet as it started to snow. "I proposed to Karen on Christmas Eve, She accepted, that night she went out to the store to grab something she was hit by a car. She died on Christmas day" She said softly looking down. They did not say anything except hug her, the three returned to the dorms.

Ace sat on the bed her eyes closed as she was humming a Christmas tune. She got up and went to one of the music rooms she smiled finding a black case she opened it up and took the Instrument out. Ace was trying to remember one of the songs Shizuma told her she would be playing at the concert. Ace closed her eyes and brought the violin up then the frog and she started to play the song she remembered.

Shizuma was coming back and Kira was coming up the hall they stopped when they heard the music and peeked inside the room to see Ace. As she played more a group started to from and she did not stop till she was finished when she turned around she seen the group and blushed she put the violin away. She escaped to her room and sat there on the bed her eyes close thinking. Kira and Shizuma looked at her you never told us you could play the Violin." They said in harmony

"How did you learn to play like that?" Shizuma asked "Well as for the first question you two never asked, and as form the second question Karen made me learn. I told her I wanted to learn but didn't feel like going to the actual class, she made me go. In fact she always made me do things I did not want to do… I always had a blast out it too" she said smiling.

There was a knock on the door and Shizuma opened it, she nearly fell to the floor as Miyuki glomped her, though Miyuki did not look happy. In fact Miyuki was in tears Shizuma held her and rubbed her back "Miyuki what is wrong?" She asked softly, Ace and Kira just sat there listening "It's ruined, it's ruined" Miyuki said softly "What is" Shizuma said "The delivery system, the group I had playing Santa and the helpers called and demanded more money, I gave them all we had and they said forget it" She said crying

"We were already paying them double then normal" Miyuki said Shizuma kept rubbing her back "And there is only one person who can fit in the suit and look right and I'm not even going to ask her cause I know she would not do it" She said crying harder. Ace smiled "Miyuki… would this person happen to be me?" she asked, Miyuki turned her head and nodded "Yeah" she said softly Shizuma was still holding her.

Ace smiled "Miyuki, I would be more then happy to do it" she said smiling; Miyuki looked at her "Really. I'll pay you I promise" she said. Ace shook her head "No payment I'm doing this because I want too, I've made a lot of friends here as well" She said smiling. Miyuki nodded and she hugged Ace "Thank you so much" she said. Ace nodded "So what the plan?" she asked.

"Well after Christmas banquet the students returned to the rooms and all doors stay open for festival things like people going around singing and things, that's when Santa normally shows up, So you will have to leave before the banquet to get back" Miyuki said. Ace nodded "Alright, Operation Santa Claus commence" She said, and with that they headed to Miyukis office to change clothes.

Ace smiled at the Santa suit it was a nice cool version and it fit her perfect "Ho, Ho, Hoooo" she said smiling. Shizuma smiled "Someone looks hot" She said smiling, Shizuma and Kira were dressed in green outfits with tights they even had hats and elf ears to make them unique.

Ace, Shizuma and Kira were standing in front of the stores they had the sleigh ready and the presents already in a sack for them, The sleigh was red four beautiful chestnut horses were going to carry it, Kira got in the back with the present and Shizuma was on sitting on the passengers side as Ace was in the driver with the reins. One of the young store employees looked at Ace.

"Do you even know how to drive a sleigh?" She asked, Ace looked down and smiled "If I can drive every military issued vehicle that ranges from land to water to air, I'm sure I can drive a sleigh" Ace replied smiling and with that they were off. As they got closer to the school Ace looked at Shizuma "So we just walk though the front door?" She asked Shizuma nodded.

"That so does not sound like Santa or my style." She said and looked at the chimney "Hey Shizuma is the chimney ever used?" Shizuma shook her head "It's only for looks" She replied. Ace smiled "New plan, Santa and her elves are going down the chimney. Shizuma did not know how but she and the others were on the roof, Ace was securing a rope that dropped down and she smiled "Alright I will go first then you will Shizuma and Kira will follow" she said and with the she started to descend with the bag almost at the bottom she got suck

"Hey you guys" she whispered "I'm stuck so I'm letting go you two should be fine" she said. She dropped to the ground not coming out just yet though as she adjusted her clothes.

Miyuki was getting worried as she looked at the clock they should have arrived back by now. That's when everyone looked up because a loud thumping nose could be heard on the roof that is when everyone looked at the chimney opening as they herd something coming down. Miyuki herself was scared perfect were getting attacked when Ace is not around she thought she herself grabbed the closet thing that could be used as a weapon which was a lamp.

Everyone heard something drop to the ground everyone was tense they could see a figure outlined. Then they stepped out "Ho, ho, ho everyone" Ace said, Miyuki let out a relieved sigh Then Shizuma and Kira came out, With that everyone let out squeal "Alright girls you know the drill" Miyuki said and they all started to return to their rooms. Miyuki looked at them when all the girls were gone.

"You know you had me worried" she said smiling, Ace smiled "Sorry I just wanted to make this special and different" Ace said. Miyuki smiled "Well so far your doing a pretty good job" She replied smiling "I'm going to my room now I will see you a bit later she said.

Delivering presents took longer then in most years, most girls asked to get pictures with them and they could not say no. It was about two hours and they had delivered all the gifts to the students, Ace and the crew were going to knock on Miyuki's door when they heard what they thought was moaning

"Mmm Nagisa we should stop"

"Yeah they should be coming here soon"

"Are you going to come back?"

"Of course Miyuki, I started something and I will finish it"

"Mm I love you Nagisa"

"I love you too Miyuki"

Inside they could hear moving and after a few minutes the door opened Nagisa looked at them she blushed a bit and ran off, Miyuki was a bit surprised as well "Ace, Shizuma, Kira" She said. Ace smiled as Shizuma handed her gift to her "I think its from a loving Nagisa" Ace said, Shizuma was smiling as well "Thanks" Miyuki said as she accepted the gift.

After delivering the gifts except their own which were quite a few since some of the students bought the three some they returned to their rooms, Ace and Shizuma changed in the bathroom talking and laughing that is when Shizuma hugged her nuzzling into her "I love you Ace" she said, Ace smiled "I love you to" she said holding her close. When they went out Kira was sitting on the bed and she snapped a picture.

"Got cha" she said smiling. "Why you little rascal" Ace said smiling as she threw a pillow at Kira. They smiled and then heard something at the door, they watched as a piece of paper slide under the door. Kira was the first one to get up she went over picking it up and opened it.

Come to the conference room we have business to discuss… All of you

"Well should we?" Kira asked "No Shizuma you stay here" Ace said, she shook her head "Not this time I'm going" Shizuma said. After a few moment of bickering the three were headed down the hall Kira in the back Ace in the front, and Shizuma in the middle. As Kira went in, they noticed it was pitch black, After Shizuma stepped in the Lights came on "SURPISE" kids shouted.

It was then the current Etoile came for up to them "I hope I did not frighten you with the message, I want thank you for replacing the Santa that bailed on us and making this Christmas one that will be remembered for many generations to come. Since you had to leave during the banquet we decided to throw you all a mini banquet" she said smiling. "Does Miyuki know?" Kira asked.

She shook her head "No, I will take full responsibility for this" She replied. They were now sitting down and eating, "There is no need for that, In fact I'm pleased" Miyuki said form the door way, everyone went quiet as they looked at the head nun. "Shizuma, Could I talk to you?" Miyuki asked, Shizuma nodded getting up as they went to a room next to where they were.

"What's up?" Shizuma asked looking at her "I, I'm sorry" she said looking down "I, I should have told you I was dating Nagisa. I, I was scared" Miyuki said. Shizuma nodded "Why scared?" she asked a bit confused "Because I know you still love Nagisa" she said. Shizuma smiled and pulled Miyuki in a hug "Miyuki, so silly, I do love Nagisa still but I love you too, I love her as a close friend just like you, I mean I have Ace right now" she said.

Miyuki hugged her "And tell you the truth I'm so scared this will be my last Christmas with her" Miyuki looked at her "What do you mean?" she asked, "Well her contract ends soon, I don't' know what will happen then" Shizuma said "I'm so scared she'll leave me" Miyuki pulled her in a hug "I do not think she would do that… I can tell by how fond you two are when together and by her eyes when you two hold hands" she said. She nodded "Thanks" Miyuki said smiling a bit.

Nagisa came into the conference room and she smiled at Ace "Hey Ace can I talk to you for a bit?" She asked, Ace nodded as she stood up and the left. Kira sighed "No one wants to talk to me" She said pouting some. Ace looked at Nagisa when they same to a room "What's troubling you Nagisa?" she asked "Shizuma" she said looking down. "Oh, what about?" She asked her though she knew where this was going.

"Well… I'm scared she is furious at me" she said looking down. Ace nodded "I see… well I can tell you this she is happy for you and Miyuki, she said it was nice to see the both of you happy" Ace said. "And I mean I think you two have hit it all real well" She said smiling. Nagisa smiled "Thank you Ace" Nagisa replied "You know I myself don't think I'm good enough for Shizuma, we live completely different lives. She comes from a rich family that owns a business, I myself my real parents were marines."

"She's beautiful perfect in everyway I, I'm not "Ace said "I fear our differences" she said. Nagisa smiled "That's so silly… Miyuki was scared of the same thing but it is not what background you came from or what you are it's how much you love the other person, and I can tell Shizuma loves you very much, and not for the back ground because of who you are" she said smiling. Ace nodded "Thanks Nagisa that puts my mind to ease" she said

Ace returned to find Shizuma there with Miyuki it seemed the four would mingle and talk for an hour. Ace was opening all the gifts she had from the students she was getting beanies and scarf's galore most black but an occasional blue and red. She smiled looking at the necklace she had gotten form Karasu and her girlfriend it was a dog tag that had her name on it and a small message on it. Ace looked at Shizuma and smiled she was now opening her present.

Shizuma smiled seeing the pendent "Oh Ace it is beautiful she said and she kissed her on the lips "Now open yours" Shizuma said. Ace nodded opening the box and brought out the tiger she smiled, "You said once that when a tiger and dragon are together they produce harmony you already had a dragon…. So I thought it was only fitting to get the tiger" Shizuma said. Ace smiled and kissed her passionately "Thank you Shizuma… this has been one of the best Christmases I've had in a long while" she said.

The next day Shizuma was smiling she was ready for the concert, A lot of the students noticed Ace was no where to be seen, some guessed that she had gotten sick because she had been sick earlier that morning. Kira smiled as she had all the check points secured, Shizuma played her first song and everyone was in awe. Shizuma had been one of the finest piano players in Astrea hill and still was

. Shizuma was about to play the second song, she smiled to herself there would be a surprise that no one would know about not even Miyuki herself. As Shizuma started to play the second piece she heard a violin form behind and then walking on the strange everyone gasped, Ace was playing the violin and everyone was excited that was the best Christmas Astrea hill had ever seen thanks to Shizuma, Kira and Ace.

A/N: I got this chapter done sorry for all the wait I do not know when I'll get another chapter up.. Just on the low down some thing have happened and yeah… but I promise to get another chapter up as soon as possible.. Next chapter Satan play day


	7. Halloween

~Okay I know you all are probably wanting Satan's Play day but, Halloween is close and I for one love Halloween so I'm making this a Halloween special that could possible be the last chapter in the story~

Ace sighed, she did not know how Shizuma talked her into this one, It was Halloween night and Shizuma and Ace were at a Halloween party with some of Shizumas associates and friends. Tagging along was one of Ace's friends from America and she was a bounty hunter getting some tips form her. "Old Lady lighten up do you ever have any fun?" The brown haired blue eyed girl asked. She was wearing a blue bandana with blue rave goggles on top of her head, she wore a black shirt with black pants, on her arms were brown gloves and her shoes were pirate style boots, she wore a holster and had a toy gun in it and a guitar on her back.

"Shut up rookie" Replied Ace, Ace was dressed up as well. She was dressed as a nun, but not just like any nun a popular nun form a anime series though the name escaped her mind, she was dressed in a nun outfit that was blue and white, but she had two slits coming up her side, she also wore brown gloves that came up to her elbows and wearing old military style brown boots back when the west was still being settled.

"Ace, be nice to Celena" Shizuma said, who was dressed as a Geisha, she had a black wig on styled like a geishas with the hair up and she had a white painted face and red painted lips. She wore a pink kimono that had white cherry blossom leaves on it, She wore the white tabi socks with that wooden sandals, the last thing she had top her outfit it was a pink wooden style umbrella that had the same pattern as her kimono.

Ace sighed she was bored, "Awww what is wrong?" Shizuma as she handed Ace a drink of punch "I'm just bored that's all" Ace replied as she looked at the punch and finished off the stick of pork she had. "Old Lady…. You need to smile more" Celena said she was having a good time along with Shizuma. "Oh shut up rookie" Ace replied as she finished the glass of punch she was given in one swig.

Ace closed her eyes she felt very tired all of a sudden, she felt the room spinning around her and she was out. Ace rubbed her head "Shizuma, Rookie?" She asked she opened her eyes but the only thing she saw were two orangeish red eyes staring at her; she jumped up and then noticed she was in a concrete cell. She looked at the person or thing in front of her; they were dressed in a jester type of custom but it was orange and black with strange pattern, they even had the shoes, in their hand was a wand with a pumpkin on it.

She then looked at the face and found their face was painted white and around the eyes was black in a shape of a strange like triangle they also had an outline of a black smile at their lips. "Where the hell am I, and where is Shizuma and Celena" Ace asked. The person only smiled and laughed "Hehehe that's not very nun like behavior" The person said. That is when Ace took her gun out "Tell." She stopped noticed the gun was a water gun.

"Ha-ha if you want your pirate if you want your geisha, you have to play a game with me" The person said in a childish kinds tone. "And if I refuse to play your game?" Ace asked. The person only seemed to laugh more and jump a little "Then those two will meet their doom" they said in cheery voice. Ace growled "Fine then I'll play your game" she said, they smiled and hit a button a door behind Ace opened "Go through door and you will find, a map of miracles in the glass of time." They said.

Ace went in and looked around the room "What the hell was that freak talking about?" She said mostly to herself. The room was large and filled with many different clocks from small one to large ones from ancient to modern. "A map of miracles in the glass of time" she mumbled what does that mean, she was looking at all the clocks and then she seen on a shelf that caught her eye.

On the shelf was an hour glass and taped on the hour glass was a piece of paper. Ace went over and found a small box to stand on and picked the hour glass off the shelf where she tore the note off and read it

~You found the first clue, you found the first clue woo hoo, woo hoo, but you still need a few to find your two. Across the hall there is a door go in side and look for a bull upon the bull there will be a note to read~

Ace sighed this was getting ridicules, she found the other room and she almost let out a scream, who ever owned this mansion must have been a collector of statues. Ace looked and looked and looked for a statue of a bull but the only statues she seen were of gods, goddess, and animals, everything but a bull. She was sitting down at a statue and sighed she did noticed that the statues were group according to culture. But she could not remember a bull or cow in any culture being anything except for the Hindu.

She stood up and turned around to looked at the statue and that is when she seen something stuck on stop of the trident was a piece of paper, Ace then looked down and seen an animal head and then looked at the statue in general the god was suppose to be riding it "Okay that looks like a rug skin not a bull" she said she climbed the statue to retrieved the second piece of paper.

~You have found your second clue, and now you are closer to your two. Look at you watch and see the time when the clock strike twelve your two will die. Now for your next clue you must be quick and hasty for a cat thinks you look tasty~

Ace rubbed her head "What in the world?" she said about that time she heard something growl, Ace turned around to see a huge Tiger looking at her and it did appear to be hungry. "Oh holy Mary sweet mother of Jesus" She said the Tiger then walked forward, Ace on the other hand turned and started to run. She looked back and she seen the Tiger following her. She seen a door and she jumped in and closed the door, she was panting hard from the run; she could add that to the list of things she had done.

She looked around and found she was in some sort of security room. As she stepped forward she looked at the screens, they showed all the rooms she had been in. she stopped when she seen a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and read "Look up?" she said and when she did she seen the person and they waved and pulled a level "Bye, bye" They said. Ace then felt the floor from under her fall and she felt herself falling she was screaming as well very long curses.

After a few more seconds she hit the ground where she sat there rubbing her head and butt for a second when she stood up she noticed she was in a pitch black room. She walked forward and then felt something run into her back knocking her down she cursed and stood back up she heard something. It was screaming, and not just anyone screaming it was Shizumas. "SHIZUMA" Ace screamed she ran forward but hit something metal a metal bar.

She pushed with all her might till she heard something snap and she fell forward. She got up and she seen the strange jester dressed person carry a bloody Shizuma into a hallway. She ran forwarded when she entered the hallway was dark she got on her knees and felt for blood and followed it but it stopped at a wall. "Where the hell are you jester… When I find you... I'm going to kill you "Ace yelled. She heard laughing and then seen the jesters outline and she ran into a room, it was filled with mirrors. She walked around and bit her lips; it seemed to be a maze of mirrors.

Ace was walking around for what seemed forever when she just stopped and looked at one of the mirrors she then noticed something run behind her in orange she turned to see the Jester and she ran after the person. She stopped coming to an open door, she went in only to find fog and strobe lights that were red going on and off. She seen a coffin in the middle and went over, the coffin appeared to be glass as she peered down and she jumped back.

In the Coffin was no one other then Shizuma and it looked like her throat had been slit "SHIZUMA" Ace screamed as she beat at the glass but it did not break, that's when she heard laughing again and she wiped around ands seen the jester "Catch me if you can.. You lost you lost both of them. You lose you lose" it said in a cheery tone.

Ace ran after the jester and each second she gained ground on them, she watched as the Jester entered a room and Ace took this opportunity to try and tackle them, Ace jumped and she smiled her arms wrapped around the Jester and they fell when that happened she heard a door slam the room was dark but the lights came on Ace felt two people drag her off the Jester "Let me go, Let me go" she said fighting but stopped when she looked around "Happy Birthday Ace" everyone in the crowed said.

She looked around she was trembling a little "But the jester it killed." the Jester stood and turned around, It was all fake we had to find someway to distract you while we fixed up your party" They said but the Jesters voice was no one other then Celenas. Ace looked at her "Where Shizuma?" she asked, as she felt someone wrap arms around her waist from behind "I'm right here lovely" she said softly and kissed the back of Aces neck.

Ace let out a relieved sigh "How did you find out I have not told anyone in a long time" She said. Ace smiled "I did some snooping I thought you disliked Halloween a bit too much and when I found out I planned this party" she said smiling. "Sorry we had to trick you so badly; but hopefully the treating will surpass that" Celena said smiling. Ace nodded, as she took a seat she was handed a glass of punch "Ah no" she said and put the punch down.

"But it's not" Shizuma was cut off as she put something in the punch and smiled "Now I'll drink it" she said as she engulfed it. The rest of the night went smooth they partied they went back to the small apartment they were renting and the night was done with. To Ace it would always be a night to remember not only form the terror form earlier but also for all the thoughtful planning that Shizuma and her friends did to make the one of the best birthday's she ever.

A/N: ^_^ Well I hope you enjoyed it it's something I just came up with at the last minute… Satans play day will be posted as scheduled when ever I finish typing it ^^. Oh and before I forget if your wondering wtf a year passed because the last chapter was Christmas and this Halloween, this never happens in the original plot just thought it would be nice ^^


	8. Satans Play day

Ace, Kira and Shizuma were sitting at a table; Ace and Kira were having Sushi while Shizuma had some kind of fish. Shizuma then excused herself and went to the bathroom, Ace looked over at her plate she had bravely eaten anything "Hey Kira have you noticed Shizumas strange umm eating pattern lately" she asked. She looked up "Yeah, and I know why" she said. Ace looked at her.

"You knew and you did not tell me why?" she asked, "Because Shizuma probably dose not want you to know" she said. She smiled and handed her the letter "I found it made a copy thought you might want to see it." She said

~ Shizuma Hanazono, I have selected you to join my modeling shoot the 29th of January and I would be honored if you could make it. Your skills are, exactly the ones I need in this shoot.

Lucifer Cox

P.S. Please reach down to 110 lbs or else~

Ace looked at the note "Or else?" she asked. Kira nodded" I have done some research on the guy, his shows and models are amazing but…he is one of the worst directors ever, I mean look at what he is demanding.. And that is not half it if they do not meet their weight he yells as them and makes them feel like shit" Kira said. Ace frowned "I do not like this guy, he really is Lucifer" she said.

About that time Shizuma came back she looked down at her fish and she looked paler then she had before. "Shizuma are you okay? You do not look so good" Ace asked, Shizuma nodded "I'm fine, I just got sick that is all" She replied. Ace looked at her "Shizuma, about this up coming photo shoot you are not starving yourself are you? Shizuma looked at her "Maybe." she said looking down. "Shizuma, you know I support you one hundred percent, but you do not need to lose anymore weight you are of appropriate weight." she said.

"I worry about you, please if you going to do this do not starve yourself" she said. Shizuma nodded "I was scared to tell you" She said, "It's just Mr. Cox for him to choose me it is like a dream come true I mean this will boost my career even more" Shizuma said she nuzzled into Ace's arm. Ace could not help but smiled "I see, I just do not like seeing you sick like this, if you want to lose weight you should drink some shakes or something though I still think you are perfect" Shizuma smiled "I swear once this shoot is over I will gain the weigh back please.. Just this one time I swear." Ace nodded" Alright just this once"

Ace sighed as she was getting dressed for another photo shoot so far the photo shoot for Mr. Cox was smooth but she was getting wary, she had changed five times already and she had to say it was getting on her nerves. As she and the rest of the models sat down they looked at Mr. Cox he smiled "I have gotten better results out a three year old" he spat "None of you, reached your weight limit. None of you are grateful that I chose you." He said, he started to go on a rant, Ace closed her eyes, in truth all the models were deathly pale and skinny, in her opinion too skinny.

Then again Lucifer Cox was not what she had expected either. He was a very short man and pudgy he was bald and had a beard that was brown. "So with that, all of you fail and we will do this photo shoot over until it's done properly" He screamed. Ace looked at him because she had been staring at the wall he was now red in the face. She sighed, she had been standing for about two hours now, she looked at her watch it was close to three, and she was starving.

Her stomach started to growl a little, she looked up and she seen one of the models Shizuma was doing a shoot with close her eyes and then her balance was gone, Ace quickly got to her before she fell and placed her on the ground gently all the models came over looking at her. Ace started to check her; she then pulled the mic down form her headset she had on "Kira, call an ambulance" she said, a few seconds later there was a response "Already done, I seen her faint from camera they will be here soon" Ace sighed "She is Dehydrated, underweight and Heat exhaustion…Ladies this is exactly what happens if you go along with this" she said.

That is when Lucifer himself came over "What is the meaning of this" he said and when he seen the fainted actress he rolled his eyes "Just throw some water on her and slap her around a bit she will be fine" he said.

Shizuma looked at him "How can you be so cruel she…" but she was cut off."Miss. Hanazono you all of should not be talking, how rude can you be. Have you not forgotten that you did not reach you weight limit either hmm? All of you are so ungrateful you the most ungrateful of all you all need to be discipline starting with you" he said to Shizuma he was going to smack her.

That is when Ace pulled him back and up by his shirt collar "How dare you even try and smack her. How dare you try and smack any of your models, If anyone is ungrateful it is you" Ace said she was mad. He smiled "Yes, Now this is a body that all models should have" He said "The muscles the skin tone its' all perfect this is what your goal should be."

Ace was now extremely mad "Shut up, I would never wish them a body like this… this body was not made like this; it took years of working out and discipline. This body had to go to wars, it had to watch innocent people be killed, watch comrades be blown to pieces and shot countless times. This body is hell its self and I would never wish it upon any of these models."

"Which god blessed them with the body they have, if anything I wish I had their body" Ace said with that she took him and threw him into a pile of trash, it was a somewhat soft landing. It was quiet for a moment and then people started to clap, the photographer, the make-up artist and even the models.

The assistant producer came out smiling "In all my years being with Lucifer no one has ever spoken to him like that" He said "Today's shoot is over with, but I would like to invite you all back later, I will send you more information through the mail, and I expect to see you all back, and healthy with the weight you lost back" He said smiling. Back at the apartment Shizuma was sitting in Ace's lap nuzzled up to her; Ace could not help but smile.

"Are you alright Shizuma?" Ace asked softly, after the dismissing of the shoot they had went out to eat. She nodded smiling "Yes I'm fine now" she said and she gave Ace a long passionate kiss "Thank you for earlier" Shizuma said as she nuzzled into her more. Ace smile "Its was nothing I will not let anyone hurt you" Ace said, across the room came a chuckle from Kira "Listen to this I just found it on the web" she said as she laughed again.

"This was posted about thirty minutes ago, one of the biggest Fashions shoots has been delayed for many counts. The Shoot was to be of Lucifer Cox, known for his very flashy and lovely swim suits but also known for his cruel scolding and acts. Lucifer Cox was scolding the model Actress Shizuma Hanazono and appeared was going to slap her. But before he could a Modern day super hero as the models have been calling her stopped him."

"Who is a heroine none other then the bodyguard of Shizuma Hanazono, Ace Hanasaki. Ace is known for her military background and some what short temper when it comes to justice. Models say she threw Lucifer into a thing of garbage Authorities say that this act of boldness has given them the courage to finally fire Lucifer Cox for what they have called cruel deeds since his career" she said. Shizuma smiled and looked up at her "See, you really are a super hero" she said nuzzling into her "I have no idea about being a super hero but I know what he was doing was wrong."

Three weeks had passed since the cancellation of the shoot, Ace and Shizuma were at a new location the building was bigger and had a lot more props. Ace was sitting at the edge of the water fountain watching the models change somewhat, Today there were doing another swimsuit shoot, which Ace enjoyed quite a bit not because she could see Shizuma is so very fitting suit but also if she was in the shoot the clothes were easy to change into.

She felt a tap on her should and she turned around she smiled seeing Shizuma "mm I need some help mind tying me up?" She ask turning around. Ace smiled, "Of course" not she said as she tied the bikini top. Shizuma smiled kissing her, most of the models knew of Shizuma and Ace's relationship they swore not to tell and they though it was very fitting and cute. Ace smiled and kept her close "I like this bikini, I think you should get one for when it gets summer and we go to the beach" she said smiling.

Shizuma giggled a little "Only if you get that camo bikini for two shoots ago" She whispered, Ace blushed "But." Shizuma laughed and gave her another kiss "Mmm time for the shoot" Shizuma said as she walked away with Ace following her. Ace was a bit edgy but she did not let Shizuma know, she had found out that the radios they use were picking up different stations so Kira and Ace were not able to talk to each other like they would have.

Though this happen they still had a plan if anything happened Kira would sound off a gun special effects gun for noise.

Ace closed her eyes she was a bit sleepy, Kira sighed she was watching the cameras everything was fine but she was nervous as well, she noticed something strange… and then her eyes got wide. Ace opened her eyes quickly she heard the gun go off and then she could hear the shirking of the models, she turned around to see some people dressed up she frowned, and she started to attack them, none of them had guns, she guess it was capture by force.

She was able to get two of them down when she looked over and seen Shizuma struggling with one "SHIZUMA" Ace screamed out she was going to help her, not knowing to her that an attacker has slipped behind her, Ace felt something hard connect with the back of her Head and she felt herself fall to the floor, her last conscious though was Shizuma…

A/N WHOOOO I'm Done ^_^ I know you all probably want to strangle me but I just could not think of this chapter… Yes it's short but trust me… Its wroth it ^_^ I want to send a shout out to Mununita I will confess I was feeling rather down about this story because it is not as popular as my other In love with a bad girl. Because in my opinion this story is better written… Thank you so much for your comment it filled me with such joy. Next Chapter: Captured!


	9. Captured!

In the middle of a concrete room in a cell sat three figures, In one corner with their head down sat Kira, and in front of her on the other end sat Shizuma, she was holding an unconscious Ace she had her head in her lap and was rubbing it gently, one could see the matted blood at the back of her head. Groaning could be heard and movement was seen from Ace.

She opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her head gently wincing in pain "Shizuma?" she asked softly she was afraid that the other was not with her. "Shhhh take it easy," her soft caring voice said Ace looked around the cell and she tried to get up only to find it hurt "Ace please take it easy" She said reaching her. "Where are we" Ace asked. A door could be heard opening and footsteps heard.

Ace watched as a woman and two male guards emerged form the darkness. The woman was tall with short red hair and blue eyes much like Aces "Who are you" Ace asked glaring at her "What do you want" The woman only smiled "I thought you would never ask that my dear" She replied her voice was very soft. The woman was wearing a dark green shirt with green camo pants and combat boots.

" I've had my eye on you for years and so many times tried to take you away but you prevailed, I have to say I'm glad you took time out of your busy schedule to come and see your dear mother" She replied. Ace looked at her; she shook her head "Yes, so many times we came close to getting you but your ex- girlfriend was in the way. But enough of that I want to make a deal with you" She said. Ace looked at her "What kinda a deal?" Ace asked as she held Shizuma close to her.

"Come with me and we will discuss the deal" She said, Ace did not like that idea "If I leave what will happen to them" Ace asked. She smiled "I assure nothing will happen now please" She said as the door opened. Ace thought a moment and she stood up and left the cell she watched Shizuma as she walked. They entered an office Ace seen that the wall was really a one way mirror.

The woman sat down and she offered Ace a seat which she took "Well what's the deal" Ace asked as she crossed her arms over her chest "My, my so feisty you got that from your father I see" Ace said "If only he could see you now, I'm sure he would be as thrilled as I am, but unfortunately he was killed, by no one other then Karen"

She said smiling.

"And that's when I discovered her strengths and I immediately added her to my team" She said. Ace bit her lip she did not believe any of this "I know you do not believe me, but all I say is true" She said. "Just tell me what the deal is" Ace said. The woman smiled "I've watched you train many soldiers and I've seen the progress with Kira, I thought your sister was good at training but I never knew you would be better. It's simple, I want you to join me, train my soldier so we can take over the government" she said.

Ace looked at her "Sister?" she asked, the woman nodded the door opened and Ace watched as a very familiar red head came in, it was no one other then her old Commander "Longhorn" Ace whispered. The woman looked at her "Sister" She said softly, Ace looked down she put a hand on her head, so much was being told to her at once it hurt. "And what if I decide to decline your request" Ace said, the woman smiled and pushed a button.

"Look at you precious Shizuma" She said. Ace watched as Shizuma started to shiver, and watched as Kira took her long-sleeved shirt of and place it on Shizuma. "It will get colder and colder till they both freeze to death" She said. Ace looked at her "How do I know if I join you, that you will not kill them?" Ace asked. The woman smiled "I assure you that if you join both will be set free, and you will get updates on the two all the time, their lives are in your hands" She said.

Ace looked at her and held her head " I will give you an hour, in that mean time, Victoria why not show your sister to the lockers I want you to take her to her locker, maybe she can open it" She nodded as she and Ace left. As they were walking, Ace looked at her "I would have never thought that you would betray your country Commander, you are no sister or friend of mine" she said.

After a few more minutes of walking they stopped. Victoria turned around and looked at her "This is her locker, there was no key so no one had been able to open it" She said. Ace looked at the lock it was combination, she though a moment and she then felt one of the three necklaces she wore, she put a hand on the dragon and she turned the knob. She had the locker opened in a second, inside she found a letter, which she opened and sure enough it was addressed to her.

~My dearest Dragon,

If you are reading this then it means two things, your mother was successful in catching you, and that I am no longer alive. I hope you have been well, and I hope you mourn for me no more. Now I bet she has told you a lot of things about me, and I will admit most of them are probably true, but I do want you to know this, I loved you with everything I had and wanted to protect you till my last dying breathe.

Now I am unable to do so, but I am there with you, in spirit. I hope you have found someone for you, you deserve to be happy. There is so much I want to say in this letter, but I am running out of time to write, but I will leave you with this last piece of information. The facility you are in is the same as the base we stationed at. I hope you can escapes with this information and now I leave you, I love you very much

Karin ~

Ace kept the letter close to her, if she could she would have cried but refused, instead she put the letter in her pocket, reading it had given her an idea, a great idea. She looked at her sister "What's around this place?" She asked. "Well to the north and the South there is a river, east and west a forest" she replied. About that time a helicopter passed over "To the south about three miles away there is also a Military base" She said.

Ace looked at her "Then how can this facility be here? Operate and run?" Ace wondered if the government was part of this as well. Longhorn smiled "They think it's a run down building because of the look and most of the action takes place at night and underground" Victoria replied. Ace nodded" I see, smart unfortunately Can I get a tour of the place?" she asked. Longhorn thought for a moment.

"I do not see a problem in that" She replied as the tour started. Ace smiled they were in the vehicle bay, she noticed some motorcycles "What's with the wheels?" Ace asked. Longhorn looked at her "The trainees are going through vehicle training and Motorcycles are up at the moment, if you want I can arranged for you to take one out for a drive" she said. Ace smiled, but frowned "I see what you are doing and it's not working I'll ask myself you are sill my enemy" she said.

Longhorn nodded "Alright," She whispered. Ace looked at her "I want to go back, I want an hour to think" Ace said. Once lead back and in the cage, Longhorn left and went back into one way mirror office. Longhorn looked at her mother "She wants an hour" she said, She nodded" I see, well I'll leave you here to watch her, I'm going to check on the progress on the trainees" She said. Longhorn nodded" Of course" she said as she sat down watching them.

Ace was holding a cold Shizuma, she looked at Kira she still looked down "Hey what's the matter" She asked. Kira looked up "I failed" She whispered. Ace looked at her "Hey, that is not true" She said "It is though Ace, I. I failed in alerting you earlier she said as she started to cry. Ace shook her head and pulled her closer "You know I never taught you that sometimes things happen, that not all the time things end up alright. It's true it's not, I mean not every plan I had went smooth in the Marines a lot of times I was captured, but I always got out and we'll get out of hereto" she whispered.

Kira looked at her "How?" She asked as she put her head on Ace's shoulder "I'll distract them, then I want you to get Shizuma to the vehicle bay, there you will find Motorcycles, double up and go South, follow the river, about three miles there you will see a base once there I don't' care what they say or ask I want you to keep saying 162636 Hanasaki, Also tell them Commander Longhorn is a traitor" she said.

Kira looked at her "What about you?" She asked. Ace smiled "The protection of you and Shizuma is more important do not worry I'll give them a distraction they will not forget, I'll do my best to get out." Kira looked at her and bit her lip she did not want to leave Ace, her friend, her teacher, and the only one who have ever shown her respect other the Shizuma.

"But I…" she was cut off "I know you can do this, I know you can, I have trained you, and you can please, for Shizuma," she said. Shizuma looked at her and hugged her "Come back…okay" she said. Ace smiled "How could I not, I'm a superhero remember, and anyway, I love your kisses way too much not to come back" Shizuma smiled and nodded "Alright. With the plan set in stone all she needed was the hour to be up and then total and utter chaos.

Longhorn was watching them and she waved for a soldier to go get Ace, Longhorn wondered what she had chosen. She watched the screen, then noticed something, as Ace came out Kira attacked the soldier and her and Shizuma ran out of the cell. Longhorn smiled as she walked to the door she tired opened it but found it jammed. Ace was in front as Shizuma was in the middle and Kira in the back as they ran she kept pulling fire alarms.

"You two know what to do" She yelled. Once they got to the vehicle bay, she watched As the two zoomed off, she smiled and then started to finish the plan she took some gas and spread it out across the vehicles and everything she smiled lighting a match dropping it. She then ran and locked a door she could hear everything exploding, as she ran she smiled. She kept pulling the alarms as well, and the sprinklers were coming on.

So everything was wet Ace stopped once she was surround by a group of soldier she smiled as she started fighting none of them posted a threat really as she kept knocking them out and down. Ace was getting tired her muscles were getting sore as well she then heard a gunshot and felt pain. She looked at her arm and closed her eyes it had been hit and the blood was pouring form it. The bullet was right there at the socket as well, she watched as a flood of soldiers surrounded her.

Kira felt her heart racing as she sped on the Motorcycle with Shizuma away, she had not wanted to leave Ace behind but she knew that is what Ace wanted. As she neared the base two soldiers looked at her and they made her haut she did and before they could even ask anything she shouted "162636 HANASAKI" One of the soldier looked at her weird the other only stared at her.

"I have not heard anyone say that since Commander Hanasaki left" He said "Please it's urgent" Kira said "Ace is…" she stopped when she seen Longhorn come out of the base though "SHES A TRAITOR" Kira yelled. "Calm down Kira I'm a double agent" Victoria said. Kira looked at her "Double… Agent?" she asked. Longhorn nodded "Come on it, I'll explain everything" she said.

Shizuma and Kira followed she talked "We have been looking into the case for quite some time, especially after our first double agent was killed, Karen, but now, we finally have permission to infiltrate the site and take it, unfortunately Ace is now being held there." She said, Shizuma looked at Longhorn "What's going to happen to her" she asked. She stopped "Well, if my guess is right, then she made the ultimate distraction and showed our mother that she would not join, she most likely fought off a ton of soldiers, and then when she could take no more, she would be shot in the arm socket."

"After that torture until death" Victoria said, as she looked down "I've seen it one too many times" Shizuma felt her heart drop and her own breathe leave her "Dead" She whispered that's when she clutched Longhorns arm "Please you have to save her, she only did this to save me please I beg you" Longhorn smiled a little and put a hand on her head "I've got a team ready, we will be leavening here shortly" she said.

Kira looked at her "Let me come please" She said, Longhorn looked at her, but Shizuma looked at her as well "Please let me come, I… I have to know" she said. "Please Ace is everything to me I have to see her I can't wait here please" Shizuma begged. Longhorn sighed "I have no idea why I'm saying this but alright, I'll grant you permission, but you have stay with me at all time understood, and if anyone finds out then I will be in so much trouble."

"Lets get you both some gear." She said as they were walking to a room. Kira watched as Shizuma was changing into the military gear, she had never seen such fierce determination in her eyes. This was a whole new different Shizuma to her, she smiled as Shizuma stood up she clutched the dog tags Ace had given her before the escape. Kira stood up as well "Hey don't worry were going to get her back" she said, Shizuma looked over and nodded.

That's when Longhorn entered the room she was dressed like them as well all in black with all kinds of bullet proof armor on "Lets go" she said. Ace opened her eyes looking around she was in a dark room and the only light was hanging down where she was as well, her wrist were tied together and she felt the chains that had her hanging, she winced in pain from her shoulder.

"I'm so disappointed in you" She heard her mothers voice say "I know this is going to hurt me more the it will you" She said and that's when Ace felt the whip hit her back, which made her want to scream but she refused. This kept up till she felt the whip rip open her flesh which sent her howling into screams. She closed her eyes as her voice had gone horse, she felt the pain and the blood dripping, her naked body was freezing as well.

She felt the pain stop and then heard footsteps then the vicious attacked started again with the front side. Ace kept her eyes closed she knew this was the end for her, a small smiled played on her lips though, because she knew at least Shizuma was safe.

No one seen the group coming not until an alarm went off and people started to run around trying to get ready, and by that time it was too late. Longhorn's team was in and putting everything in order, the door opened from the torture chamber and that's when Ace was found, Shizuma felt her heart sink looking at her love. But before she could do anything she watched a fight start from the sides.

One was fighting longhorn the other Kira. Shizuma watched as a woman took a knife, she held it up high she was going to kill Ace. Ace had been unconscious for a while now, and her mother was about to finish her off, as she was going to strike down she felt something hit her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain, the last thing she seen before falling to the ground was Shizuma.

Kira smiled as she had watched Shizuma, Longhorn went over and put cuffs on her mother and looked at Ace. Shizuma ran over as well she felt tears in her eyes, Kira was lowering her and was able to undo the hook, Ace's dead weight fell upon Shizuma and that's when she started crying.

When Ace opened her eyes she looked around, she had no idea where she was moving hurt, taking a breathe of air was painful Her eyes moved she felt a hand on her own she moved a little and seen Shizuma, Shizuma was asleep but she was there and she was not letting go of her hand. She smiled softly, the door opened and she seen Longhorn step in she closed her eyes trying to sit up.

"Take it easy Ace" Victoria said softly as she sat in another chair "Easy enough for you to say" Ace replied looking at her, Longhorn put a hand on her head "You scared me half to death back there you know that" She said "And poor" Ace looked at Shizuma " Shizuma she saved my life" Ace said looking up at Longhorn who nodded "She's a great shot, there's only one person I know who could have trained her so well" she said smiling a little.

"What about mo… that woman?" Ace asked, she already determined long ago that woman was not her mother. Longhorn sighed "She did not survive, but if she had she would have been thrown in prison" she replied. "Where is Kira?" she asked noticing she was not there "Calm down she outside drinking some coffee she's exhausted" Victoria said. Ace looked outside she noticed it was night time "What time is it?" she asked "It's about three in the morning you've been out since we brought you here.

"Wow, I was out for a long time" she said she looked at Shizuma and smiled. "Longhorn?" Ace asked, she looked down "You know you could call me Victoria" she replied. Ace nodded" Are we really sisters?" She asked, Victoria nodded "Yes, I wanted to tell you, but I never was allowed" She said looking down. She nodded "One day, will you… will you take a family portrait with me, Shizuma and Kira. I mean I never noticed how lonely I was till I met those two, and to me they are my family and I want to spend more time with you" she said. Victoria smiled " I would love that" she said smiling

Once the sun rose, Ace felt movement and watched Shizuma open her eyes she smiled a bit "Morning sleepy head" Shizuma looked up and she hugged her tight "Ow, ow, ow still hurt" Ace said, Shizuma let her go "I'm sorry" She said and she looked at her she felt tears coming to her eyes. Ace put a hand on her cheek "Hey why the tears?" She asked softly.

Shizuma nuzzled into her hand "I thought I would never see you again, seeing you hanging from chains so close to death." she replied. Ace bit her lip "I'm sorry" she said "I…" she was cut off from a kiss from Shizuma. The two heard a click and then a flash, both stopped kissing and looked over there standing with a camera was Kira with a smile.

"Sorry I could not help it, too cute" Kira said. She sat down in a seat next to the bed and smiled "It's glad to see you up I was worried" she said smiling. Ace smiled shaking her head "You two are so negative" she said It was quiet for a while until Ace could not take the silence anymore "So what's next on the agenda?" she asked she was ready to go back to work. Shizuma smiled "We'll until you get better were going on a long vacation, and I think I'm going to let my modeling career rest for a while, so I'm going to work on my pianist skills and do concerts" she said smiling.

Two years later~

The lights in a living room came on and sitting on a couch was Kira, Shizuma, Ace, and Victoria. "That was so lame there was way more action in real life stupid film makers, my book was kick ass" Ace said. Shizuma laughed a little and kissed her cheek "Awww I know but at least they were able to get the entire main characters right" she said smiling, as they all had played themselves.

Ace blushed "Shizuma you know that makes me blush especially in front of Vicky" she said. Victoria smiled "Don't be like that, you two are getting married in like three weeks and whose a bride maid, me" she said smiling. They all started laughing.

A/N…. *cries* its' here It's done….. This story is finally over… or is it? XD lol it is this is the last chapter and I want to thank all my readers you guys are so amazing… I will probably do other stories involving these characters though so yeah I hope you looking back because there will be more…. Just not in this story any more.


End file.
